Revelations
by tempest-storm
Summary: Beycity is hosting a reunion. Ray's neko abilites have surfaced and he has found his mate. Tyson has reluctantly returned from a personal trip. The reunion is thrown into chaos. Ray? Kai? Tyson is OOC. YAOI! Please Review.
1. Prologue

**Revelations**

* * *

_Dear Mr Kon,_

_You are cordially invited to attend the BBA's World Championship reunion. It will be held at BBA headquarters in Beycity and be expected to be held over a period of 14 days._

_Accommodation will be supplied. Please find attached a copy of the itinerary. Your presence would be greatly appreciated. I hope to see you there._

_Regards_

_Mr Ian Dickenson_

_BBA Management_

* * *

Golden eyes reread the letter again. Snarling softly at it the young man scrunched it up into a ball and threw it at the bin. He turned towards the mirror and studied his reflection.

Long black hair hung loosely around him almost touching his ankles. Black pants and shoes were finished off by a long, white sleeveless tunic. It had splits at the side up to his waist and was secured with a red sash. Golden trim on the tunic helped to emphasise his light brown skin. Black fingerless gloves and a red headband with the yin and yang symbol emblazoned upon it finished of the ensemble. The sleeveless outfit both highlighted the strong muscled arms but hid the lithe figure beneath.

Sighing, he reached for the brush on the nightstand by the mirror. As he started to run the brush slowly through his hair he gazed back at his reflection in the mirror suddenly remember the last conversation he had had with his best friend Lee just before he had left the village two days ago.

* * *

"_What do you mean by my "responsibilities" to the clan?" he had snapped._

"_Ray! Will you please calm down? I'm only trying to help!" Lee had said exasperation creeping into his voice. "You are just about to turn 21 and as you have still not found a mate, the elders think it would be best if you did go to the reunion."_

"_Why? What has the fact that I am unmated and about to turn 21 got to do with__**ANYTHING?**_" _he snarled._

"_Because you're a liability that they can't afford! I'm lucky in the fact that I found Miah not long after I turned 18. If I hadn't and had to wait until I after I had turned 21 to find a mate, I would have been thrown out of the village until I had found one. From what I understand at this age your sex drive is so high that your desire to couple with your chosen mate is amplified. Your scent will change which will mean any other neko-jin will be attracted to you as, and as you know that could result in you being forced to mate with someone you either don't want or don't love." Lee had replied._

"_W-w-what?" he had stuttered._

"_You heard me Ray." Lee had said gently. "I had hoped you would have mated with Mariah so we could be brothers in name. But it wasn't to be. The elders are only thinking of your safety."_

* * *

Sighing to himself, he put the brush down and began the long process of wrapping his hair back up.

…bringgg, bringgg…

The shrill ring of the telephone interrupted his silent reverie. Fierce golden eyes glared at the phone in anger for the intrusion.

…**bringgg, bringgg**…

"KON, can you **PLEASE** pick **UP** the phone!" Kai, the former leader of the Bladebreakers appeared in the doorway of the bathroom toweling his hair.

"If you hadn't noticed I kind of have my hands full at the moment." Ray snapped back.

…**bringgg, bringgg**…

Scowling at Ray, Kai stomped forward and snatched the phone up.

"**HELL-O**." Kai said forcefully through clenched teeth.

"Is that anyway to greet an old friend Kai?" the gravelly voice of Lee the White Tigers team captain said laughingly.

"Kon. It's for you!" Kai snarled throwing the phone on Ray's bed as he stalked off to the bathroom.

Ray finished tying his hair and flipped it over his shoulder before walking over and picking up the phone.

"Hello?" Ray said sitting on the bed.

"Hey Ray. Just wanted to wish you a...Happy Birthday." Lee said. "How are you holding up?

"Fine." Ray said curtly.

"Well. Thought I would let you know we fly out in an hour and will be there soon." Lee stated.

"Who's coming?" Ray asked curiously.

"Miah, Mariah and Kian. Kevin and Gary have to stay behind – Elders orders." Lee said.

'_To keep them safe from me.'_ Ray though bitterly.

"Sorry Ray. Go to go. Our Plane's just been called for boarding." Lee said hurriedly. "We will see you soon."

"Yeah. Okay. 'Til then." Ray said hanging up the phone and dumping it on the bedside table. Sighing the neko-jin lay back on the bed gazing at the ceiling, lost I thought. He didn't notice the crimson eyes that watched him.

Kai watched Ray with a little bit of concern. The Chinese you had been hovering between his normal friendly self and an angry, miserable person since he had arrive here two days ago. He knew that spring had always been a difficult time for Ray but the Chinese youth had never acted like this before. Sighing he walked back into the bathroom.

'_Happy Birthday Ray – it's going to be an interesting couple of weeks.'_ Kai thought with amusement to himself.

* * *

**How's it going? I decided to go for a revamp of the story. I even changed its name lol.**

**I hope you like the new and improved 'A Season's Choice'. I'll do my best to keep it entertaining. Just please one little favour?**

**Review? Pretty please? **

**Tempest Storm**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One – Allure**

* * *

The plane ride back from Australia had been tiring. Tyson lay sprawled on his hotel bed staring at the ceiling.

'Why me?' he thought to himself morosely. 'Why does Max have to be in love with the same person I am? He's my best friend!'

Sighing the 20 year old brushed blue bangs off his face. "Tyson!" the imperious voice of his teammate and friend Hilary cut through his musing. The brunette stalked through the room's door.

"What?" he snapped irritably.

"The party is in 10 minutes. Why are you NOT READY?" she said with increasing volume.

"Because I'm not going." he replied grumpily rolling onto his side, turning his back on the brunette.

A snarl answered him and he yelped as a foot pushed him off the bed.

"What did you do that for?" he snapped as he climbed to his feet glaring at his friend.

"Because I am not going to let you lie there and wallow is self pity. You need to make an appearance." she replied airily.

"I don't need to do anything! I didn't want to come back here in the first place." he growled.

"Oh quit being such a baby Tyson!" Hilary snapped.

"Just get out Hillary! I'm not going and that's final!" he yelled eyes blazing.

"You will be going. I don't care if I have to drag you kicking and screaming. Get dressed. I will be back in 5 minutes. If you're not ready I will dress you myself." Hilary informed him with a smirk before walking out the door and slamming it shut behind her.

Cursing under his breath Tyson stormed over to his suitcase picked it up and threw it on the bed. He rummaged through pulling out his favourite pair of dark blue jeans and a rumpled light blue shirt and a white tee.

Grumbling to himself he yanked on his new tee and jeans, balling up his old clothes and throwing them childishly at the door. He pulled on his shirt doing up the buttons as he walked towards the chest of drawers.

Scowling he opened the small bag on top pulling out his brush and per functionally ran it through his hair. He studied himself in the mirror.

Chocolate brown eyes stared back. Deep bags hung heavily under his eyes. His skin was heavily tanned from spending days in the harsh desert sun. His full lips were turned down in a pout. Sighing he dumped the brush on the drawers and turned around and slid down the chest of drawers.

After his final exams the burnt-out teen had taken a six month sojourn to Australia to joining his brother and father on an archaeological dig. He'd been thoroughly enjoying himself. Until his friends had arrive and dragged him back to Beycity for the stupid reunion.

"Oh for the love of ..." a hand grabbed his arm and hauled him to his feet. Despite her diminutive height Hilary was strong. Freakishly strong he mused to himself.

"OUT!" she snapped pointing to the door, glaring back he yelped as she shoved him towards the exit. Muttering he slouched out.

* * *

*ts*

* * *

"Hey Ray. How are you coping?" the dark gold eyes of Lee's wife Miah looked back at him with concern. Her long black hair was pulled back from her face only helping to accentuate her pretty face. She was small in stature but big in heart. Always concerned for others.

"Fine." he nodded peeling his lips back in an imitation of a smile.

"No you're not." she replied knowingly. "If you need a friend to talk to I'm more than willing to listen." With a quick smile she squeezed his arm and walked back inside to joining Mariah.

"Ray!" Lee slung an arm around his shoulder.

"Lee. Kian." Ray nodded an acknowledgement eyes scanning the room from the safety of the outside balcony.

"You're not the only one in a foul mood." Lee said with amusement. "Your ex team mate Tyson is doing a pretty good impersonation of a thundercloud."

"Tyson?" Ray said with surprise.

"Everyone's pretty worried about him." Lee replied. "Just like they are worried about you skulking out here."

"It's too confining. The smells and sounds are a bit overwhelming." Ray admitted leaning back against the balcony's railings.

"Ahhh." Lee said. 3 pairs of golden eyes studied the room.

"May I suggest that we make our excuses and leave then. Mariah's getting tired and I want her to rest as much as possible." the soft musical voice of Kian broke through the silence.

"Good idea. I'm pretty wiped myself." Lee said with a friendly smile. Ray followed the other two inside wincing as sound and smell hit his over heightened senses. An alluring smell tickled his nose. Surprised he began to follow it before he was pulled up short by Kian.

"Ray?" his rival's voice asked questioningly. Ray bared his teeth golden eyes blazing. Kian released his arm raising them defensively.

With a victorious smirk Ray walked off after the scent failing to notice his concerned friends following him discreetly.

Tyson stalked out of the ball room fuming. 'I wish I had stayed with Dad and Hiro. At least I wouldn't have had to see _them_ making kissy faces at each other.' He scowled at the lift doors as he waited for them to open and take him back to the comfort of his room. He pushed the button again impatiently as he notices Max, Kenny and Hilary walking out of the room looking for him.

With a loud bing the doors opened. Quickly he walked into the safety of the lift and smirked as he closed the doors on them. He failed to see Ray brush past his worried friends with the White Tigers in hot pursuit.

Sighing he rolled his neck back and forth grunting with satisfaction at the clicks. The lift binged as it opened on his floor. With a smile he opened the door to his room.

'Finally' he thought.

* * *

**15 Minutes Later**

* * *

Ray had followed the scent. Gathering his courage he knocked on the door it had led him to. A clatter and a curse peaked his curiosity. The door swung open. He gazed in surprise at the angry young man before him. Chocolate brown eyes glared at him, blue bangs fell into his face.

"Tyson?" Ray said with surprise.

"What?" Tyson snapped irritably brushing the offending blue locks away.

Ray stared hopelessly at the younger man, the scent overpowering him.

"Are you just going to stand there all night or are you going to come in?" the irritation in Tyson's voice cut through Ray's hesitation.

Ray walked into the room taking in the muted greens and blues. He sat gingerly in the chair Tyson indicated.

"Tea, coffee or something a little stronger?" Tyson asked curtly arms folded across his chest.

"Something a little stronger?" Ray asked studying the man before him. Tyson's skin was now a fine golden brown, a tan that any girl would envy. This was only emphasised by his light blue shirt. Muscles rippled underneath. A round firm arse was shown off by the form hugging jeans that the bluenette was wearing as he bent over to look in the fridge for the promised alcohol.

Heat flooded Ray's face as he realised his sudden attraction to his old friend and teammate. An overpowering hunger ran through him. Pushing himself up out of the chair he predatorily stalked over to Tyson.

Tyson straightened and turned surprise overtook the resentment he was feeling at the intrusion as Ray crowded closer.

"Wow. You must be really thirsty." Tyson said with a smirk handing Ray a small bottle of Jack's. Quickly he opened the bottle of vodka and took a swig, gasping as it burned its way down his throat. Closing his eyes blissfully he took another swig.

Ray quickly sculled the bottle of Jack's eyes water slightly. Tossing it aside he pinned Tyson against the wall mouth descending on the bluenettes.

Tyson's eyes and mouth few open in surprise. He stiffened as Ray's tongue entered his mouth and an arm snaked around his waist pulling Tyson closer.

"TYSON!" the irate voice of Hilary intervened. And angry Ray and a shocked Tyson pulled away startled by the pounding on the door.

"I will see you tomorrow." Ray whispered tongue snaking out and flicking Tyson's ear. Pushing himself away he stalked towards the door scowling at the impatient brunette as he walked past leaving behind a shell shocked Tyson.

* * *

**A/N. My apologies guys. Looking over my story for the final check before I have finished the last chapter I realised that I was missing the first Chapter. Here it is and it will be up within the next week. **

**Lots of love.**

**Tempest Storm**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – Desire**

* * *

Restlessly Ray threw himself off the bed and stalked off to the bathroom quietly closing the door behind him and switching on the light. Sighing tiredly he turned on the cold water and splashed his face. With a quick twist he turned the tap off and gripped the basin staring down at it.

All he could think or dream about was Tyson. Desire ripped through him as he remembered the smell and fell of the younger man. Growling softly to himself he punched the counter wincing as pain lanced through his arm.

"What are you doing?" rasped the voice of his friend Kai. Sleep filled crimson eyes stared at the raven haired youth. Golden eyes locked with crimson in the mirror.

"Thinking." he replied with a calm he did not feel.

Kai's eyebrows rose. "Right. Well wakeup call is in half an hour. I don't envy the person that has to wake Tyson." Kai said with a smirk as he turned back to the bedroom completely missing the mischievous smile that spread on Ray's face.

* * *

**20 minutes later**

* * *

"Tyson." a husky voice whispered sensually. The bluenette shivered when a hand gently caressed his thigh.

"Mmmm." he moaned when a mouth gently caught his earlobe.

"Tyson." the voice sounder louder, amusement laced his voice.

Tyson felt hot as the hand trailed up his inner thigh. He let out a shaky breath. He turned his head to look into golden eyes...

Tyson yelped and fell off the side of the bed when he woke to see Ray kneeling above him. Golden eyes sparkled with amusement.

"What are you doing in here!" he snarled snatching the blanket to cover himself. He flushed as Ray studied him carefully before replying.

"They were debating on who was going to wake you up. I offered." Ray said with a smirk. "Good dream?"

"Get out!" Tyson hissed angrily.

"Tsk, tsk Tyson." Ray replied. "Is that any way to treat a friend?"

Ray ducked as a pillow was launched as his head. Laughing he shut the door behind him.

"Is he awake?" Hillary came bounding up towards him.

"Yes and he's angrier than a stung boar. I wouldn't go near him until he's eaten." Ray replied with a laugh.

They both turned when they heard a click as an angry Tyson opened the door and walked out. Scowling at them he slammed the door shut and walked off without saying a word.

"Yeah. I can see why." Hillary replied with a smirk.

With a smile they both trailed off after the irritable bluenette.

* * *

*ts*

* * *

It had been a shocking day for the young bluenette. All day he had struggled to make nice with former teammates and friends. The desire to be alone was amplified even more by Ray's presence. He really needed to think about Ray's weird sudden interest in him.

"Tyson." a voice pierced through his musings. Tyson looked up as Kai gave him a nod of acknowledgement

"Kai." Tyson's voice dripped with suppressed anger. He turned abruptly and walked off. Surprise was etched into the older man's face. Light blue baggy jeans were teamed with a tight black sleeveless top. His slate blue and grey hair were offset by crimson eyes. The phoenix holder looked at Ray with consternation.

"He's a tad touchy at the moment." Ray said with a shrug. "Let me."

Ray took off after the bluenette. The trees in the 'park' were dense and thick. Why anyone would call a small forest a park was beyond him. He nearly ran into the back of the younger man.

"Tyson?" he asked cautiously reaching out to touch him. Tyson jerked away from his touch.

"What do you want?" he asked defensively turning to glare at the Chinese youth.

Before he could stop himself. "You." Ray answered.

Chocolate brown eyes widened with surprise. "Me?" he asked incredulously.

Golden eyes narrowed as his lust began to rise dramatically. Smirking he stalked towards the bluenette. Hauling him into his arms as Tyson tried to back away.

"You!" he breathed mouth slowly descending.

"**RAY! TYSON!**" the voice of their friend Max pierced the air. Ray let go of the youth cursing angrily. Tyson stumbled back staring at him in shock.

"RAY! TYSON!" the voice sounded again closer this time. Ray closed his eyes, putting his hands behind his head and breathed deeply trying the best to calm himself.

"What the hell is going on Ray?" Tyson hissed eyes wide. Ray opened his eyes slowly; the burned with lust. He was saved from having to answer when their blonde friend stumbled into the back of him closely followed by Kai.

"There you guys are!" Max burbled happily giving Ray a hug. He fell back into Kai when Ray shoved him off baring his fangs in warning. Blue eyes filled with surprise and hurt. Max wrapped his arms around Kai burying his blonde head into the taller blader's shoulder.

Tyson's face went bone-white. He turned and fled deeper into the forest leaving behind two angry bladers and a hurt friend.

Ray glared angrily at the two. "What is wrong with you at the moment Kon?" the ice cold voice of his former team leader asked angrily. "He was only being friendly.

"I don't like people touching me." Ray hissed angrily eyes flashing. Nostrils flared as he sought out Tyson's scent. He half turned looking for the bluenette. He stiffened with surprise when he noticed Tyson's absence. He listened with concern for the younger blader.

"You really need o loosen up." Kai snapped back. "You've been out of sorts ever since you got here."

He tightened his hold on Max protectively. Ray ignored Kai and he took off after Tyson.

"Ray!...**RAY!**" Kai yelled angrily. He stumbled forward as Mariah bumped into him.

"Sorry." she said meekly before darting off after Ray. Again Kai was knocked aside as Lee and Kian grabbed Miah before she could take off in pursuit.

"Mariah and Ray need my help." she snapped trying to shake them off.

"Miah. You need to stay with Lee. Ray is volatile right now. Mariah is probably the only one who can get through to him without being hurt."

Kian said gently.

"What the hell is going on?" Kai snapped angrily.

Max turned towards the others with red rimmed eyes.

"Nothing that concerns you." Kian replied coldly.

"Guys cool it." Lee said calmly putting himself between the pair. "We better head back to the hotel. It's going to rain soon."

"What about Tyson, Ray and Mariah?" Max hiccupped.

"It's alright. They'll find shelter." Lee said with a friendly nod.

* * *

*ts*

* * *

Tyson sat wedged between two boulders. He peered out watching Ray and Mariah talk. He pulled his knees closer to his chest and listened to the rain thunder down outside the cave. They'd been lucky to stumble into the cave just as the rain had started to come down hard. Gently he rested his head upon his knees and began to drowse off.

"Ray. Are you alright?" Mariah asked again gently.

"I'm fine." Ray said curtly eyes glued to Tyson.

"Tyson? Tyson is your chosen?" Mariah asked with surprise.

"Mmmph." Ray shrugged, eyes never leaving the bluenette.

"Have you... Have you tried to... c-couple with him yet?" Mariah asked, face red and eyes averted.

"Tried to. Yes. People keep 'interrupting' me." Ray snapped.

"Have you tried to win him over or just force him?" Mariah asked exasperated.

"Huh?" Ray said for the first time looking at Mariah.

"Have you tried to... seduce him? Or have you been forcing yourself on him? Mariah asked with concern.

"Ummm. The second." Ray replied embarrassed.

"I know it's hard for you to curb it but you have to try or you'll scare him off."

Mariah said gently squeezing Ray's shoulder. "Let's go talk to him."

Tyson looked up at the sound of footsteps.

"Hey," Mariah said with a smile. How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Tyson replied to her, refusing to look at Ray.

"It looks like we'll be here for awhile," Ray said in friendly tones.

"Uhuh," Tyson replied, still ignoring him.

Let him rest little brother the voice of Drigger his bit beast resounded in his head. Turning away from Mariah and Tyson giving half an ear as they talked quietly to each other, he pulled out his beyblade from his pocket. Drigger gently pulsed.

He doesn't like me Ray agonised glancing back sadly at Tyson. He won't even look at me.

'_Because you've totally confused_ _him_.' a soft melodic voice replied. Ray looked around with surprise. This voice sounded like water running over rocks, completely different from the harsh, bright voice of Drigger.

'_That would be Dragoon_.' Drigger said dryly.

'_W-what?_' Ray replied with surprise.

'_He lusts after another. That person does not return his affection and thus feels unworthy. Then you've come along and added to the confusion he feels_.' Dragoon spoke again.

'_He lusts for another?'_ Ray said rage and lust rising dominant. The desire to claim the younger man rose.

'_Yes_.' Drigger affirmed. '_I'd claim him. Mark him as yours so the others don't try_.'

A mental sigh interrupted. '_You need to be gentle and woo him. Show him that you care for him. That it's not just lust.'_

'_I'd still mark him though_.' Drigger stated with a growl. '_It helps him remember and will keep the others away. Lee and Kian will help stop the others from getting too close while Mariah and Miah can help coax your mate._'

'_Just be sensible_.' Dragoon said sharply. '_I think it would be best you sleep. Galux says Mariah is getting tired and cold. You have to watch her. You don't want her to lose the baby._'

Ray's head snapped around to stare at the pink-haired blader. Flaring his nostrils he scented her and realised how stupid he'd been. He stood and stripped his tunic off revealing a while tank top clinging to his muscular frame.

"Here," he said gruffly. "I don't want you to get cold. You should rest. I'm not having Kian beating me to a pulp because I'm not looking after you right."

He gently pulled the girl against him and gave her a hug. He didn't at first notice the wide-eyed glances Tyson kept giving him. "Rest. We have the little one to worry about as well as you." Ray said soothingly gently he tore his tunic in half, making part of it a pillow for the tired young woman.

"I'm sorry Tyson; Ray." Mariah said apologetically as she lay back, eyes drooping wearily. "We'll be here a while. We should all get some rest."

"She's pregnant?" a voice whispered quietly into Ray's ear. Ray nodded in reply leaning in to whisper back, slowly inhaling Tyson's scent. "Yes. She's not far along though. We will have to watch her carefully."

Tyson shivered as he felt Ray's husky whisper tickle his ear.

"But the rain is starting to get worse and it's getting colder. Will she be alright?" Tyson whispered back anxiously.

"Maybe." Ray gently brushed his lips against Tyson's ear. He grinned with satisfaction when the youth blushed.

Slowly his hands reached for Tyson's dark blue shirt and he began to unbutton it.

"Ray, what are you doing?" Tyson yelped, trying to push away the older boy's hands.

"Well, I **was** thinking that we could give her your shirt as well to help her get as warm as possible. I figured you wouldn't mind since you have a tee on underneath," Ray said with a pout.

"Oh." Tyson said with comprehension. He helped Ray finish unbuttoning the shirt and watched as he laid it gently on the sleeping blader. He failed to see the admiring glances Ray sent his way as his tee clung to his wiry frame.

"Maybe we should think of doing the same." Ray crooned, indicating Mariah's prone form. Tyson gave Ray a forced smile before lying down close to Mariah. He started when Ray lay down next to him. Sighing, he closed his eyes and waited longingly for oblivion to take hold.

* * *

*ts*

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter! I hope you like. Please review and I'll try and update again soon.**

**Love Me**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey dudes thanks so much for the reviews guys you have really spurred me on. I've finally got the damn internet again :) I had to buy my own connection so I should be updating regularly again. ShadowYin-Yang you're right about the spelling of Hilary's name so I am going back and trying to change the spelling. I dedicate this chapter to you.** **At this rate I'll get to dedicate a chapter each to my reviewers. lol. Enough chatter and on with the story. I hope you like!**  
_btw- quick note the reason why the ts is there is to help show the breaks since nothing I use seems to work. I hope that helps._ :)

* * *

**Chapter Three – Agony**

* * *

Lee sat on his bed watching Kian restlessly pace the length of the room. "Calm down. She's fine." Lee said soothingly.

"You can't know that. She's alone with a volatile neko-jin who's only desire is to couple with his chosen. If she gets in the way he may hurt her. We can't lose the baby. We've tried so hard to get pregnant." Kian said stopping suddenly. Haunted eyes locked with Lee's.

"Calm down. Ray would not harm her. She's like a little sister to him." Lee said. "You haven't known him as long as I have. He has a lot of self-control and hates to lose it."

"Well...I hope you know him as well as you think you do." Kian said dubiously.

* * *

***ts***

* * *

Ray looked down at the sleeping Tyson.

_'Mark him as yours so the others don't try for him.'_

Drigger's words echoed in his head over and over again. It was almost dawn. Mariah would wake soon. They would have to head back to the hotel and the others. His rivals for Tyson.

Leaning down Ray gently brushed his lips against the bluenette's ear. He smiled when the blader shivered lightly but didn't stir. Gently he traced his way down his intended's throat with feather light kisses. A moan escaped Tyson's lips. Chocolate brown eyes opened up slowly to gaze feverishly at the older teen. He gasped when a tongue snaked out and licked the base of his neck.

"Ray?" Tyson whispered huskily. He jerked when he felt teeth sink into his neck. He tried to push the older man away but gasped when Ray sucked gently on the wound.

"Ray. Please stop." he whimpered. A warm mouth covered his protest. Ray thrust his tongue deep into the warm cavern; hands slid under Tyson's tee and began to wander. A moan filled Ray's mouth. Golden eyes glittered dangerously as Tyson responded to his ministrations, tongue hesitantly meeting his.

"Oh Yes. Finally." Ray thought to himself.

"Ray? Tyson?" the sleepy voice of Mariah interrupted the moment.

Ray jerked away from the bluenette. He noted smugly the younger man panting heavily beneath him and the bewildered stare. Gently he lent over Tyson's prone form and gripped Mariah's shoulder reassuringly.

"It's alright Mariah." Ray said gently. "We really should be getting ready to leave. The rain has stopped."

* * *

***ts***

* * *

I hope they are okay." blue eyes dark with worry looked for reassurance from his friends.

"Don't worry Maxie." Hilary said with a smile. "Tyson, Ray and Mariah can all look after themselves. I'll bet they are safe and warm waiting for the sunlight to appear."

"But both Ray **and** Tyson have been acting really weird. Ray has been really aggressive. And Tyson won't speak to me." Max said, misery masking his face.

"Well I can't help with Ray. I don't know what his problem is but Tyson's been difficult since we brought him home." Hilary said with a frown.

"How do you mean brought him home?" Kai asked mild curiosity evident on his face.

"Tyson was pretty burnt-out physically, mentally and emotionally after the final exams. He was doing intense kendo training as well as studying hard." Kenny's deep voice cut through the silence.

"Don't forget the beyblading." Hilary reminded her fiancé.

Dark brown eyes looked reproachfully at the teen. Nobody had recognised the man known as the Chief. The big dorky glasses that had adorned his head were long gone replaced by contacts. The long shaggy light brown bangs were now short and spiky. The once chubby frame was gone replaced by a long and lanky one. Everyone had been shocked at how much he had changed over the past year.

"How could I Hil?" Kenny asked with a raised eyebrow. "I think really it's the only thing that kept him sane."

"He was pretty miserable swinging between anger and misery. Hiro was passing through and asked Tyson to come with him. He took Hiro up on the offer. He's spent the past 6 months in the Australian desert with his dad and Hiro. He didn't want to come back but his dad made him. He's been pretty angry ever since." Kenny said quietly. He went back to typing on his laptop listening with amusement to Dizzi's acidic comments.

"He went to Australia and didn't tell us?" Max asked eyes reflecting the hurt he felt.

"He wanted to keep it quiet." Hilary said sighing. "I don't think he wanted anyone to worry about him. He was pretty messed up when he left."

"The question is. Why is he so angry?" Kai said thoughtfully.

* * *

***ts***

* * *

"Tyson. Please tell me what's bothering you." Mariah begged.

"Nothing." Tyson said grimly, continuing to lead the way out of the forest.

"Nothing? You've been irritable since you got her." the younger woman retorted.

Ray followed the pair listening with curiosity. His eyes were firmly riveted on Tyson's arse. Tyson stopped abruptly. Ray walked into the back of him by accident.

Tyson shot a glare at Ray before turning towards Mariah.

"When I say nothing it generally means I don't want to TALK about it." Tyson growled at the magenta haired girl.

"I'm not stupid Tyson. But the way you are bottling your emotions you're going to do or say something you will regret later on." Mariah pointed out.

"I don't have **time** for this." Tyson snapped taking a step forward. A hand gripped his shoulder holding him back.

"She's right you know." Ray said mildly.

"I didn't **ask** for your opinion Kon." Tyson snarled with rage. He jerked roughly out of Ray's grasp and stormed off.

Ray and Mariah traded a glance before hurrying after the irate blader.

* * *

*ts*

* * *

'_Ty. You need to calm down._' the soothing voice of Dragoon pierced through the roiling mass of emotions.

'_I'm sorry Dragoon. I just can't handle this at the moment. I know they are being concerned friends but I can't talk about it just yet. It's too hard._' Tyson whispered back misery riddled his mind.

'_I know little one. Just don't chase them away.'_ she reminded gently pulling her awareness away when he stumbled back onto the main path of the park. He blinked away tears as the sunlight blinded him.

* * *

*ts*

* * *

"Ray! Mariah!" the enthusiastic greetings of a diminutive black haired woman assaulted his ears.

"Tyson!" Lee said grabbing Dragoon's holder and bringing him into a friendly black slapping hug.

"Mariah. Ray." an older and taller man with dark brown hair greeted the pair behind him. Mariah stumbled into his arms with a glad cry.

"Hi! My name's Miah and that's my older bro Kian." the small woman turned to Tyson and introduced herself.

"Tyson." he said turning to shake her hand. As he did he gave Kian and Lee the full view of a set of fang marks on his neck. They both looked at Ray with surprise. He stared at them challengingly.

"Let's go eat!" Miah exclaimed loudly. They all turned to look at her.

"Sounds like a plan." Tyson said with enthusiasm.

Lee, Mariah and Ray shared a smile before they hurried after Kian, Miah and Tyson.

* * *

*ts*

* * *

**Well. Now it's time to review. What do you think?**

**I'll update again soon. Love Storm.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So much for the reviews. :) They helped me a lot! I must admit I've been spending a lot of time watching the Olympics instead of updating but hey I'm sure you can understand! This chapter I dedicate to horsegirl08 and sonata hirano!**

* * *

**Chapter Four – Misery**

* * *

Lee and Kian sprawled on Kai's bed while Ray lay curled up in his own.

"Mariah's been checked out by the doctor. She's doing well. The baby's okay but they have ordered her to rest. Miah's thrilled and happily mothering her." Kian said with a laugh.

"I hear the doctor checked out Tyson as well." Lee said slyly.

Ray narrowed his eyes and glared suspiciously at his friend. "What's wrong with him?"

"Oh. Not much. Exhaustion. Overexposure. The strange bite marks on his neck." Lee said eyes sparkling with amusement. "He's been ordered to rest for the next couple of days."

"Really?" Ray replied thoughtfully with a smirk.

"So...how are you plans for seduction going?" Kian asked lazily.

"Why do people keep asking me that?" Ray asked suddenly defensive.

"Well. You weren't planning on forcing him were you? He would more than likely reject you if not completely hate you. If you at least try and seduce your intended then they definitely think you care about them and are more likely to open up to you." Kian replied smoothly.

Ray looked at him in surprise.

"Besides. It's fun giving them gifts and taking them places. Spoiling them rotten. You will end up with the best reward. Him." Lee said with a smile. "You're lucky with Tyson. He loves food and beyblading. You can involve him with beyblade conversations and maybe talk about other things like kendo. Sneak in a friendly massage or two before you really start to lay out the groundwork."

"We can help by trying to keep the others at bay." Kian added with a smirk.

"Tyson...Tyson's been acting different." Ray said hesitantly.

"Well you **have** been chasing him rather aggressively." Lee pointed out.

"No. It was before all this happened. Hilary mentioned it to me before I woke him up yesterday. She said he's been abnormally aggressive. He has also been extremely quiet and at times is even refusing to talk to anyone." Ray said. "Mariah tried to get him to open up to her while we were in the cave and out on the trail. He brushed her off and pretty much refused to speak after that. He seems to be holding all his emotion in."

"That is strange." Lee commented frowning with concern.

"Well if worse comes to worse you could set Miah on him. It's hard for people to say no to her." Kian said calmly.

Ray just glared at the brown haired blader.

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it." Lee intervened smoothly. "So. You now have the perfect opportunity with Tyson being laid up and all. Let's go hook you a dragon."

* * *

*ts*

* * *

Tyson sat quietly on his bed watching the rain come down. He breathed calmly and thought back to the past 3 days. He lifted and hand and brushed it against the bite on his neck.

_'Why did he do that_?' he asked himself curiosity soaring high.

_'Maybe he likes you_?' Dragoons voice resounded in his head.

_'We've always been friends Dragoon_.' Tyson reminded the storm dragon.

She huffed a little in reply. _'Maybe he wants you to be his __**mate**_.'

_'Mate? You mean like...as in.._.' he trailed off.

_'As in your..._'

A loud banging noise interrupted Dragoon. Sighing he slid off the bed. Gently he brushed a hand over the bit on his blade. _'Sorry my friend. I will have to talk to you later_.'

Another loud knock on the door was followed by the angry voice of his teammate Hilary. "I know you in there Tyson! Open the door right now!"

He stomped over to the door and yanked it open. "I was coming! Unfortunately you are way too impatient." he snapped back scowling. He looked past the teen and saw Max and Kai standing behind her. "Can I help you with something?" he hissed.

"Yes. We **need** to talk!" Hilary said sharply. She pushed her way past the seething bluenette closely followed by Max and Kai. They headed down the short corridor into the middle of the room and faced him.

"How are you Tyson?" Max asked chirpily blue eyes sparkling.

"Fine." Tyson said curtly before turning and slamming the door shut.

"Really?" Kai asked blandly. A glare was his only reply.

"We haven't seen much of you since we got here." Max said with a little pout.

"Look. I was in the middle of something and you lot interrupted. What do you **want**?" Tyson said irritably glaring at the trio.

"**TYSON**!" Hilary snapped. "That was so **RUDE**! They came to visit you and this is the welcome that they get?"

Max looked at Tyson his hurt blue eyes filling with tears. Kai scrutinised the bluenette carefully.

"**So**?" Tyson replied. "I was busy. You interrupted me. So I want to cut to the chase and find out the purpose of this little visit."

Hilary's eyes flashed dangerously. "How **dare** you! We came to visit, trying to be good caring friends and this is how you treat us? You're supposed to be our friend Tyson. **Friends** don't treat each other like the way you are treating us!"

Tyson turned to look at the door when he heard a quiet knock on the door tuning Hilary out.

Ray knocked on the door to Tyson's room. In one hand he carried a box and hanging from the same arm hung a bag of DVDs. He lifted his other arm to knock on the door again and ended up almost rapping on Tyson's face. He could hear Hilary ranting in the background.

"Yes?" Tyson demanded angrily.

"Don't turn your back on me Tyson Granger!" Hilary yelled from behind the bluenette. "We are not leaving until you tell us what is going on!"

Ray raised an eyebrow with surprise. "Ahh...I was going to ask if we could hangout. I brought a peace offering of food and some movies."

Tyson eyed him suspiciously before gesturing for him to come in.

"**TYSON! STOP IGNORING ME**!" Hilary's voice rose to an ear piercing shriek.

Tyson shut the door and turned back to the brunette angrily. "What, are you **BLIND** or something? I was answering the door!"

Ray looked cautiously around Tyson and saw an enraged Hilary, a concerned Max and a thoughtful Kai. With a friendly nod he moved towards the fridge and started putting the food away.

"Ever since we left Australia you've been moody and rude. You've ignored Kai. Max. Your team and all your blading friends and rivals! All you have done is sulk up here in your room as much as possible." Hilary snapped.

"Well that's none of your concern!" Tyson snapped back.

"Yes it is! Because we want the old Tyson back. The one that loves to play jokes, loves to eat, and who cares about his friends. The one that is almost always laughing." Hilary said quietly, concern radiating from her. "We don't want this constantly angry, surly person that's in his place."

Tyson looked between Kai, Max and Hilary, suddenly mute. Ray turned from the fridge to look at the younger man. Nostrils flared as he scented a mix of hurt, confusion and misery coming from Tyson.

"Well. None of you cared before. Why do you care now? You didn't 6 months ago when I need someone to talk to." Tyson bit out, letting his anger out to cover up the other emotions he was feeling.

"Tyson. That's not fair!" Max interrupted before Hilary could speak. "How can we know if something's bothering you if you won't tell us?"

"What is it my fault you can't read between the lines in the letters I sent you or in the tone of my voice when I talk to you?" Tyson said scornfully, looking at his best friend with disdain.

"Tyson. That's enough!" Kai said angrily when he saw the hurt look Max gave Tyson.

"No. It's not nearly enough. If you don't like it – well, there is the door." Tyson replied rudely.

Crimson eyes flared angrily. Kai stepped menacingly towards Tyson while Hilary tried to comfort the unhappy blonde. Ray put himself between the angry bladers.

"Enough." he said firmly. Ray throttled the urge to severely hurt Kai. The one that was upsetting **HIS** Tyson.

Both bladers backed away glaring at each other. Kai looked back at Hilary and Max before motioning for them to precede him out of the door. "We will take care not to bother you. Let us know when you start acting like a decent person again." Kai said his voice ice cold. He herded Hilary and Max out the door slammed the door shut behind him. He failed to see Tyson's head and shoulders slump dejectedly, his brown eyes beginning to fill with tears.

Tyson jumped when a hand fell lightly on his shoulder. He half turned to look back at Ray. Two arms slipped gently around him. He stiffened but gradually relaxed as Ray just held him. He tucked his face into the crook of Ray's neck struggling hard not to break down and cry.

"It's okay to cry Tyson. I'm not going to think any less of you for doing it." Ray said gently. "It's better you let it all out."

Those words broke his control and Tyson clung to Ray as he wept. A hand rubbed his back soothingly while another stroked his hair gently.

Ray looked down at the younger blader concerned. Tyson turned his face up; catching the older man's mouth with his own. Ray's eyes widened in surprise. He pulled away.

"Tyson?" He asked gently. Tyson turned his face aside embarrassed and used his arm to dash away the remaining tears.

"Tyson?" he repeated using a hand to pull the bluenette's face back to look at him. His cheeks already flushed from crying, burned even more.

"Sorry." Tyson muttered refusing to look at Ray.

"What are you sorry for?" Ray replied. 'I enjoyed it."

Tyson stared at Ray surprised. The raven haired neko-jin resisted the urge to kiss the bluenette silly. Knowing he could win or lose the bluenette with his next words he chose them carefully.

"Look. I'm concerned about you Tyson. However I'm not going to badger you to tell me what's hurting you so badly. My only wish is that when you are ready you will tell me what is bothering you so. I'm more than willing to listen. But right now I have lunch and snacks waiting in the fridge. In the bag on top there is some of the latest movies." he said gently. He squeezed the younger man affectionately before pulling away.

"What do you want to watch first?" he coaxed gently.

As Tyson went over to look at the movies he quickly adjusted himself. 'One point to me.' he thought smugly. 'I'll win you over yet.'

* * *

**Well. What do you think? Please review! I should have the next chappie up soon I promise!**

**Love youse**

**Storm**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thank you soooo much for the reviews! I'm sorry it took so long to get this one up. I've been super busy unfortunately but I promise I'll try and get the next one up sooner! I dedicate this chapter to Sora-chii and blueislife! This is a bit diff from the norm so bear with me please!**

* * *

**Chapter Five – Memories**

* * *

Tyson lay curled in his bed listening to the wind howl past and the crash of thunder. All activities for the day had been cancelled giving bladers the chance for a rest and to socialise. With the doctor's orders for bed rest Tyson was saved from having to face any of them.

Memories began to overwhelm him. The last time the weather had been this bad his grandfather had dropped a bombshell.

* * *

*ts*

* * *

..._"T-man. I've got something I need to talk to you about." Gramps said as he suddenly appearing in his bedroom doorway. Tyson sat on the floor, beyblade parts scattered here and there as he worked on Dragoon._

_Deep lines were etched into the old man's face. His skin was pale and his dark grey eyes looked hollow. Tyson had never seen his grandfather look so worn-out and haggard before. He got up and placed Dragoon on his desk before turning back towards Gramps._

"_What's up Gramps?" he asked with a touch of concern._

_His grandfather gestured for him to sit on the bed. Tyson sat cross-legged and watched his grandfather lower himself wearily onto the bed._

"_Tyson. You know how during your exams I stopped you kendo lessons and you were really worried and asked me if I was alright?" Gramps had said quietly._

"_Y-es." Tyson said slowly, anxiety rising._

"_Well. I didn't want to tell you this while you were studying so hard. You were already stressed out as it was." Gramps said hesitantly. "I haven't been feeling too well so I went to the Doc to get myself checked out."_

_The hesitancy in his grandfather's voice had sent the alarm bells into overdrive. "What is it Gramps? What's wrong?" Tyson asked suddenly scared._

"_Well. They did all these tests and blood samples and stuff. I got the results back about a week ago." Gramps said softly, fists clenched in his lap. "I have a problem with my heart Tyson. They've told me I need to take it easy. I've been put on medication to help."_

_Tyson just stared and his grandfather gobsmacked. Fear and despair flowed through his veins. "Why didn't you tell me?" Tyson's voice cracked. Tears filled his eyes._

"_Because. You needed to concentrate on your exams. I would have preferred not to tell you until after your finals in four months but your father and the Doc insisted I tell you now. Just in case...anything happens." Gramps replied sadly._

"_I could have helped you!" Tyson said earnestly with a watery smile. He grabbed his grandfather's hands and squeezed them gently._

"_Well that's past now Tyson." Gramps said gently, squeezing Tyson's hands in reply. "We'll muddle this through together now."..._

* * *

*ts*

* * *

Tyson dashed away the tears that had formed in his eyes. He hadn't let on how much the news had frightened him. Gramps was the one person who had always been there for him.

He had supported him with the beyblading and had been so proud of him when he had become world champion. Gramps had kept him grounded and not let him get a big head. He had also forced him to continue with his kendo and helped him fall in love with it.

The time Gramps had spent in hospital and only reinforced how lonely and empty he would feel without the old man around. Dad and Hiro were always travelling. Kenny and Hilary were now engaged and so they spent most of their time together. Even that little punk Daichi had a girlfriend and was spending almost all his free time with her. Max was in America, Kai in Russia and Ray was in China. Beyblading and Kendo had become his solace. A way to help him release pent up emotions, especially the rage at the unfairness of it all. Dragoon had kept him sane through the nightmare which had in turn helped him be strong in turn for Gramps.

A knock on the door interrupted the painful thoughts. Confused he looked at the door scrubbing at his face to hide any traces of his tears. The knock sounded again, this time a little impatiently.

"Coming!" Tyson yelled before falling off the bed as he tried to disentangle himself from the blankets.

With a groan he got up and shuffled slowly to the door. Sighing he opened the door to a familiar face.

With a smile and teary eyes he launched himself into his Grandfathers arms.

"Gramps! What are you doing here?" Tyson asked happily as he hugged him enthusiastically.

"I've come to see you little dude." Gramps said grey eyes twinkling. Tyson stepped back and appraised his grandfather. The mischievous spark was back and the hollow look gone. His skin was nice and healthy in colour and the spring was back in his step.

"May I come in?" Gramps enquired cheerfully.

"Of course!" Tyson said standing aside and letting him through. He shut the door and followed his grandfather down the short corridor into the room.

"Would you like some tea, coffee or a soft drink?" Tyson asked a little anxiously as his grandfather settled in one of the comfy armchairs.

"Water will be fine Ty." Gramps replied studying his youngest grandson carefully.

"I didn't expect to see you until after the reunion Gramps. Everything's been pretty hectic here and there was no time to see you before it began. Our plane was delayed coming in." Tyson said as he fixed the drinks. He turned and gave his grandfather a glass of water before sinking into the other chair.

"I know little dude. Your brother rang me and told me after your plane left." Gramps said. "I came to see you after young Ian told me you had been grounded by the Doc."

Tyson grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Yeah. So have you seen Mr Dickenson recently?"

"Yes. I saw him a couple of days ago before the reunion began actually. He's quite pleased on how well Ian has done helping him with organising the reunion. It looks like the youngster may succeed his father as head of the BBA in the near future." Gramps said sipping at his water.

"Ian's pretty cool." Tyson admitted. "We get along pretty well."

Gramps lowered his glass, eyes locked firmly on Tyson. "So to cut to the chase T'man. What's going on? You went on that trip with your brother to help you get better. You were pretty beat then and you still look it now."

Tyson stiffened. He looked down and saw his fist clenched in his lap. "I'm fine." he said guardedly.

"Tyson." Gramps said. "Look at me."

Tyson looked up at his grandfather reluctantly.

"You're not fine." Gramps said gently, concern shining in his eyes. "I know you too well. You may think you can hide it from me but I know something's up."

Tyson exhaled slowly. "You're right Gramps, I'm not fine. But this is something I need to figure out on me own. No one else can do it for me." he said with a stubborn set to his jaw.

"Mmm. Well if you need to talk it out. Let me know." Gramps replied unconvinced. "So. Tell me about your trip to Australia."

Tyson's face lit up. He began to tell his grandfather about his adventures.

* * *

*ts*

* * *

**I hope you liked it and it helped explain a bit why Tyson's acting the way he is. I'll have the next chapter up within the week. Have fun and please review!**

**Storm**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Thanks so much for the reviews. I know the last chapter was a bit different but it will soon make sense. I promise you! I hope you like this chapter and I would like to dedicate it to iamkagomeiloveinuyasha and bunnykim89. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Six – Lust**

* * *

Strong hands kneaded his sore muscles, driving away the tension in his shoulders. He let out a low moan as those deft hands dug in harder. He hadn't felt anything this good before. Idly he wondered what it would be like to have those hands elsewhere on his body. He groaned again when they hit a particularly sore spot.

"Enjoying yourself there Tyson?" amusement laced Ray's voice. He continued to loosen the muscles deftly. Tyson turned his head and cracked open an eyelid to look at Ray.

"Damn your good." Tyson whispered huskily.

"I know." Ray replied smugly. A blissful sigh escaped from Tyson's lips and he closed his eye and went back to enjoying the massage.

He had been wary of letting Ray touch him as his attraction for the raven haired blader grew. The pain and headache he had woken up with had finally convinced him to accept the offer.

As those hands worked their way down his back, the pain began to slowly recede. He turned his face and buried it in his pillow to hide his embarrassment as his body began to react to Ray's ministrations. A throaty moan escaped his mouth.

Ray looked up in surprise. 'If I didn't know any better one would think Tyson was enjoying this just a little too much.' His eyes narrowed in speculation before a smirk graced his feline features.

"Tyson." he said stilling his hands. A disappointed grunt made his smirk widen.

"Yes?" Tyson asked turning his flushed face towards Ray.

"You need to turn over if I am to continue." Ray said mischievously.

"W-w-what?" Tyson said half turning to look back at him.

"Well. I need to do your shoulders from the front to finish off." he replied with an innocent look on his face.

Tyson just stared at Ray wide-eyed. 'But he'll see!' his mind shouted at him. "Okay." his traitorous mouth replied. His eyes widened even more with horror. Flushing red he rolled onto his back and closed his eyes.

His eyes flew open when he felt a heavy weight settle on his stomach. His face burned with embarrassment when he saw Ray sat on his stomach legs resting on either side. Ray's hands resumed doing their magic. Tyson closed his eyes and slowly began to relax under their ministration. He began to day dream.

...he moaned when a mouth assaulted his neck. He tilted it back giving better access. Hands slipped down and began to caress him. He mewed in protest when the mouth left his neck. He looked up feverishly into amused golden eyes. A smirk played across those lips. Growling he grabbed Ray's tunic and pulled him down for a proper kiss. Brown eyes closed and he smile with satisfaction as Ray gave into his demand. A hand slowly slid down and gently fondled him. He opened his eyes and gasped...

A mouth moved on his and his hands held Ray's tunic. Ray's hands dug into his shoulder blades as he deepened the kiss, tongues battling for dominance.

The phone interrupted rudely. Gasping they pulled away and looked at the phone on the bedside table. Tyson let go of Ray's tunic and reached out to grab the phone.

"Hello?" he rasped into the phone, desperately trying to settle his breathing. He gasped quietly when a mouth latched onto his neck.

"Tyson...its Kai. I need to talk to you." Kai's voice growled down the phone.

"I'm a bit ... busy at the moment. Cant it wait?" Tyson asked back arching into Ray's touch.

" No. Meet me at the maze in the gardens in 15 minutes." Kai rapped back at him before the dial tone assaulted Tyson's ears. The neko-jin flicked his ear seductively with his tongue before he stopped.

Cursing floridly Tyson slammed the phone back in its cradle. He looked up at Ray and blushed. The older man looked down at him, a predatory gleam in his eyes.

"We'll have to finish this later then." Ray said huskily. He gave Tyson a quick kiss before sliding off. He held Tyson eyes with his own.

"Later." Ray said giving Ty a saucy wink before yanking the door open and slamming it shut behind him.

Tyson gazed up at the ceiling breathing heavily, face burning. "Damn." he thought.

* * *

**10 minutes later**

* * *

Well. Here he was waiting impatiently for Kai to show. He thought back to what had just happened with Ray. It hadn't been too long ago when Kai had held his interest. Now he wanted to get this over and done with and spend more time with Ray.

He remembered when everything had changed for him and he had first become interested in Kai. It had been during a practise match over 2 years ago. He's look up to see those crimson eyes afire with passion. Slowly and inexorably he had fallen for the ice prince.

Those thoughts and longings had come to an abrupt end when on a team holiday Kai had uttered those words last summer.

..."_Tyson. Nobody would date someone as immature, stupid, fat and ugly as you._"...

He couldn't remember what he had done or said that had invited the cruel insult. But at least it had shown him how Kai had truly felt about him. It had hurt badly, but even then he had still cared for his former captain. It had taken Max's confession at the end of those holidays to make him try and forget his interest in the ice prince. Max had more of a chance of melting that heart anyway he mused.

"Earth to Tyson!" Kai's voice interrupted his reverie. Brown eyes looked up into crimson startled.

"What?" Tyson asked sharply eyes holding a challenge.

"I would like to talk to you a little more privately." Kai replied coldly. He gestured for Tyson to proceed him into the maze.

Flashing Kai a filthy look he stalked through the entrance and stomped down the path. Kai followed the blunette quietly eyeing the younger man thoughtfully. Tyson had turned into quite the looker from when he had seen him last over 12 months ago.

Gone was the puppy fat replaced by a sleek and muscular body. Those dark blue locks had lengthened considerably and now almost reached the small of Tyson's back. He admired his new physique as they walked deeper into the maze.

Tyson stopped abruptly causing Kai to run into the back of him. The blunette glared at him.

"Is this far enough for you?" Tyson asked him shortly.

"Fine." Kai muttered as he maneuvered himself into the small secluded garden. Tyson followed him and sat down at the opposite end of the bench, body half turned towards Kai.

Kai clenched his jaw and flexed his hands trying to stay calm. "Look. I was given a thorough telling off for treating you the way I did and not trying to be a little more understanding. And...I'm...sorry. You attitude had been really irritating me at the moment and I lashed out."

Tyson looked at Kai amazed. He'd never heard the older blader apologise like that before. "Yeah. Sorry. I have been a bit rude of late. I've got some shit that I'm trying to deal with and I have been taking it out on you guys." Tyson admitted. "Well. That's better. Now that we have had this little talk I feel so much better. I best be off. Things to do...people to see."

He got up and walked towards the gardens entrance. A hand grabbed his elbow stopping his progress.

"I haven't finished Tyson." Kai said almost mildly. Tyson looked back at Kai uneasily.

"I really need to go Kai." Tyson replied. Kai pulled him back roughly and he hit the Russian's chest.

Kai turned Tyson's head towards his and kissed the blunette. As Tyson's mouth opened with shock he thrust his tongue in. The blunette shook off his paralysis and struggled to no avail against Kai's iron grip. Finally he was released as the need to breathe overcame his captor. He staggered away from the older blader.

"What the **hell** was that?" Tyson gasped out wide-eyed.

"I like you a **lot**, Tyson." Kai said calmly, red eyes burning fiercely. "Think on it."

He brushed past the shell-shocked blunette and walked off deeper into the maze. Tyson stared off after Kai. Neither blader had seen the golden eyes watching them.

* * *

**Hey guys. Hope you liked. Please, oh please tell me what you thought. I'll have the next one up soon.**

**Love me!**

**Storm**


	8. Chapter 7

**hi guys. Thanks soooo much for the reviews. They helped spur me on to update before I go away for the weekend. I get my new computer then so hopefully no more open office! Yay. Fingers crossed...:) I would like to dedicate this chapter to neko-jin72 and Ellaneshka.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven – Frustration**

* * *

Ray paced the length of Lee's room again. Anger radiated off him in waves. He tried to breathe meditatively to calm himself down but it didn't work. Seeing Kai make a move on **his** Tyson had enraged him so much that he would have gone and challenged the blader and warned him to stay away if Lee and Kian hadn't seen him and dragged him away.

Lee watched Ray concerned, Kian with lazy amusement. "Ray. You need to get a hold of yourself. You can't go and challenge every person that may show an interest in him! And if you go and see Tyson when you are this worked up, you are going to ruin all the hard work you have put in." Lee began calmly.

"You said that Tyson made the move on you this time? He didn't look too pleased when Kai kissed him." Kian interrupted Lee.

"Yeah. Tyson initiated it this morning." Ray confirmed. "But how would you know if Tyson liked it or not? What are you, a mind reader?"

"It's all about the body language. He was struggling against Kai's grip. What makes **you** so sure he liked it?" Kian countered. Lee looked at Ray thoughtfully.

Ray stopped pacing and turned and looked at his teammates seriously. "Tyson has had a huge crush on Kai for awhile." he said shoulders slumping.

"How do you know that?" Lee asked surprised.

"I had a nice long talk with Max and Kenny yesterday. We tried to piece together what is making Tyson so aggressive and miserable. Max let a few interesting things slip." He turned his head slightly to gaze out the window.

"Maybe Max told Kai the same things." Kian suggested with a bitter expression.

"Well. We are going to have to move things up a notch. Let Lee and I deal with Kai." Kian said with relish, a smirk crossing his features.

* * *

Tyson sat next to Max on the blonde's bedroom floor.

"Look Max. I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I have been a bit preoccupied with a couple of things and I have been a bit upset that you haven't kept in contact. I've been a bit of a prick really." Tyson admitted sheepishly, looking into earnest blue eyes.

Max laughed, grabbing hold of Tyson and trying to ruffle his hair. The pair tussled briefly. "It's all good. I forgive you." Max replied eyes sparkling. "Soooo. What did you want to talk about?"

Tyson went bright red and looked down. "Are you okay?" Max asked becoming concerned.

"Well. I have a bit of a problem Maxie." Tyson admitted still refusing to look at the blonde. "I have never told you this but about a year ago I had this huge crush on Kai."

"I know. I kind of figured it out." Max replied chuckling.

"Oh man. Was I that obvious?" Tyson whispered even more embarrassed.

"Ahhh. Well. Kinda." Max said. "So. What were you gonna say?"

"Ummm. He kissed me today." Tyson admitted squirming.

"Oh my god! That's great Tyson!" Max exclaimed. "You must be absolutely thrilled!"

"No...I'm not." the blunette replied bluntly, putting his head in his hands.

"What?" Max asked shocked.

"I'm not. It took me 12 months to get over him and now he turns around and does this!" Tyson turned from embarrassed to angry. "I finally met someone who likes me and treats me well and now he is leaving me questioning everything!"

"You've met someone?" Max asked blue eyes widening. "Who?"

"Errr." Tyson said suddenly shy. "Its...it's Ray."

Max looked at Tyson completely floored by the revelation. Then it all clicked into place. The extreme aggressiveness on Ray's part. How protective the neko-jin had suddenly become of the Japanese blader. All the time he was spending with Tyson and how jealous he got when anyone got too close to the blunette.

A mischievous glint entered his eyes as he thought about how to get the pair together. Unlike Tyson, Max knew all about the neko-jin and what he was like and capable of.

Just 3 years ago he had spent over a month with Ray at his home village. After witnessing Lee go through the beginning stages of reaching his sexual maturity he had been told all about neko-jins and sworn to secrecy about them.

He had noticed the bite marks on Tyson's neck a couple of days ago after the blunettes over night stay in the forest and hadn't thought anything of it. Now he knew. Ray had picked Tyson as his mate. For everyone's sake he needed to help unite the pair or the consequences could be dire. He shuddered slightly at the memory of what the elder had described would happen if Ray didn't get Tyson.

"Maxie?" Tyson asked anxiously, finally looking at the blonde.

"That's so cool Ty!" Max said with excitement. "The question **is**. Who do you want?"

Tyson looked down bright red with embarrassment. "I'm not sure. Ray and I have kissed more than once. I keep having these ... dreams about him."

"Dreams?" Max prompted slyly.

"Max!" Tyson said scandalized. He lifted his head up to glare at the blonde.

"Oh. Come on Tyson. I'm not going to tell anyone!" he replied innocently.

"Well...they are erotic dreams. We were kissing and then we start getting a bit hot and heavy." Tyson said, face beet red.

"And?"

"And then I wake up. The last daydream I had, **I**ended up kissing **him**. Usually he is the one to make the first move." Tyson said his face burning so much it hurt.

"**You** kissed **him**?" Max asked with a delighted laugh.

"Yeah." Tyson replied.

"I do think Ray is good for you," Max said. "but if you want Kai, I will support you."

"Oh Maxie! You're the bestest friend anyone could ask for." Tyson said. " I would prefer to find out how things will progress with Ray first but I don't know how to do it without hurting Kai."

"Leave that to me!" Max said smiling. Seeing the alarm on Tyson's face he added quickly. "I'm not going to tell him! Just keep him preoccupied and away from you!"

* * *

**3 Hours Later**

* * *

Tyson answered the quiet knock on his door. Preoccupied and dressed only in his jeans he didn't notice his visitors identity until two hands pushed him roughly back into the wall. A foot kicked the door closed.

The blunette gazed into golden eyes. They burned brightly, pupils nothing more than a slit. Ray pressed himself hard against Tyson and attacked his mouth. The younger blader wound his arms around Ray's neck deepening the kiss. Tongues dueled for dominance.

Ray tore his mouth away from Tyson. He smirked at the mew of protest it evoked. Brown eyes opened to look at him, swollen lips parted as the blunette breathed heavily.

"Do you want me Tyson?" Ray demanded, eyes looking piercingly at Tyson. His nostrils flared as he inhaled the blunette's scent.

"Ray..." Tyson's eyes flooded with hurt and embarrassment. He let his arms fall to his side and looked down.

"Say it!" Ray's voice was harsh with impatience and frustration. "I want you. You know it. Just tell me that you want me."

Ray reached out and held Tyson's face in his hand. Brown eyes locked with gold. Ray's mouth hovered over Tyson's, the blunette's breath flowing into his.

"I want you." Tyson said raggedly.

Ray pulled the younger blader closer and kissed him passionately.

* * *

**Hey guys. I know it's not quite what you were expecting but promise it's a coming! And I hope you like it though. Please oh please review. They help me write...and update quickly. :)Love youse.**

**Storm**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thanks for being so patient. Well here is the latest installment of Revelations. I think you are going to like it! I would like to dedicate this chapter to Angelwhalla and Spazwahalla and Fletty.**

**Btw -if you don't like male/male do not read!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight – Patience**

**

* * *

**

Ray struggled to control his anger and frustration. He lay lengthwise on Tyson's bed watching the blunette possessively. Just when things had begun to get interesting they had been interrupted again! 'You'll be _mine_ tonight. Nothing will stop me!' he thought ferociously.

Max sat down in the chair facing the bed. Keeping an eye on Tyson and Kenny who were conversing seriously, he tried to get Ray's attention. "Pssst." he hissed. Golden eyes turned to glare at him.

"Kian said to tell you that they are entertaining Kai for you. It's now or never." Max said in a low voice, puzzled. He had been cornered by Ray's teammate and asked to pass the message along. "What's going on?"

"Nothing to worry about Max." Ray said eyes taking on a glint of mischief. They both looked up at the suddenly raised voices. Tyson and Kenny glared at each other.

"That's our cue." Max said. As he moved to drag Kenny out he gave Tyson a friendly clap on the shoulder and a suggestive wink. Tyson stared as the door closed behind them unhappily.

He started when arms wrapped around him and a warm chest pressed against his back. "Are you alright?" Ray whispered in his ear.

"No." Tyson sighed shoulders slumping.

"Tell me about it then." Ray suggested tightening his hold on the younger man.

"Ray..." Tyson said with uncertainty in his voice.

"I wish you would trust me Tyson! That's what partners do." Ray replied with a hint of frustration. Tyson pulled away slightly so he could turn and look at Ray.

"Partners? What do you mean by that?" Tyson asked confusion overriding his unhappiness.

"I mean **us** Tyson." Ray said quietly.

"Us?" Tyson parroted confusion evident in his eyes.

"What? Did you think I wanted you just for sex?" Ray asked savagely, trying to keep a hold on his rapidly fraying temper. Tyson's emotions were stirring up his protective side.

"Ahhh." Tyson tried hard to control his breathing. His heart was beating a million miles an hour. "I...I didn't know what you wanted to be completely honest with you."

"**You **Tyson." Ray replied. He grabbed the blunette's face and lifted it up, chocolate brown eyes meeting his. "All I want is **you**. No one else. I'm sorry if that scares you but you are my one and only."

Tyson looked deep into Ray's eyes, they were like pools of liquid gold, and knew that he told the truth. He blushed furiously and tried to look down. Ray tilted his head back up so he could continue to look at Tyson. He lowered his mouth and kissed the bluenette gently.

Ray pulled away and gently started to kiss his way down Tyson's throat. He flicked his tongue over the bite mark he'd left on Tyson's neck.

"Ray?" Tyson whispered trying hard to breath.

"Mmmm?" Ray murmured continuing his assault on Tyson's neck.

"C-c-can we talk first? Please?" Tyson sighed eyes closed as he enjoyed Ray's caresses.

Ray reluctantly pulled away from Tyson and led him to the bed. He pulled Tyson down next to him and they curled up together.

"So?" Ray prompted gently.

"Well...I haven't told **anyone** this. Not even Kenny or Maxie." Tyson said refusing to look him in the eye.

"About 10 months ago Gramps told me he had a heart condition. I had noticed that he had been unwell but he had brushed it off and I was so busy with studying and exams that I didn't follow up on it like I should have. Gramps refused to tell me if anything was wrong. 2 months later we were practising kendo and he had a heart attack. I managed to revive him and call for help. He was rushed to hospital. I stayed there for 2 days before he woke up. He insisted he would be fine and that I needed to go home and study for my exam which was coming up within the week." Tyson said, trying hard not to cry as the memories came flooding back. Ray rubbed his arms soothingly.

"I went home and about 2 days later one of his crazy kendo friends came to live with me until Gramps was to come home. Because he was a kendo master he took over my lessons. I kept trying to get hold of Dad and Hiro but they were unreachable. They were uncontactable for more than 5 weeks. I tried to talk to Kenny about it but he was so busy with Hilary that he didn't have time to talk. It wasn't something I really wanted to talk about over the phone so you, Max and Kai were out of the question." Tyson said eyes flooding with hurt.

"Gramps came home about 2 weeks before my final exams. It was over 4 and a half weeks since he had the heart attack. To help him out I took over the running over the dojo and all the domestic duties. The doctors told me that he wasn't to overdo it or there could be a repeat heart attack. My new kendo master increased my training because my kendo mastery tests were coming up as well. I started to get really stressed out the closer I got to them. I was totally drained physically and emotionally.

"A week before the exams started I finally managed to get a hold of Dad and Hiro. Hiro made his way back home while Dad stayed out at the dig. He couldn't leave since he was the leader of it. Gramps was taken to the hospital for more tests. Dragoon was the only one who kept me sane through it all. I was so close to cracking...it was so hard to keep going through it all." Tyson said voice trembling.

"It took everything I had to get through the exams and the kendo tests. I don't know how I managed it. I could barely eat or sleep through those 2 weeks. Hiro arrived not long after the exams started and he brought in a friend to help out gramps. The kendo master took over the running over the dojo from me. I was completely burnout by the end of it. I had to force myself to eat in front of Gramps because I didn't want him to worry about me. I could barely sleep and I must have looked like a zombie because Gramps decided it would be best if I went back to Australia with Hiro. I'm glad I went. It was fun and I came out of it a lot better than I was. But now it's back to reality. Once the reunion is over I will take over the running over the dojo." Tyson said tiredly, eyes drooping a little.

"Isn't that Hiro's duty?" Ray asked with a frown. He sat up and looked down at Tyson.

"No. Its mine. Hiro is following in Dad's footsteps so it's my responsibility now." Tyson replied quietly.

Ray scowled. "It's **his** responsibility not yours. He's the heir."

Tyson watched Ray with surprise, slightly pleased with his support. "It's okay Ray. Really. I wasn't happy about it at first but I've come to terms with it now."

"But. What about your hopes and your dreams? What you want to do." Ray demanded. Golden eyes burned bright with anger.

"I don't have any at the moment. It might be fun to teach kendo if I got my mastery." Tyson said with a shrug. Ray started to calm down a bit.

"Do you think often about the future?" Ray asked with interest.

Tyson turned bright red. "No...Ummmm. Not that much."

"Not that much?" Ray prodded curiously.

"I have these dreams about you...and...me." Tyson said.

"Really." Ray said amused. He could sense Tyson's embarrassment and realised the nature of the dreams.

"So..." he purred."Which particular dream would you like to become a reality?"

Tyson gulped as Ray pulled him closer for a kiss.

A loud knock at the door interrupted them. An enraged Ray launched himself off the bed and he stomped down the door. He yanked it open to reveal an older version of Tyson.

"Ray! I'm surprised to see you here. Is Tyson around?" Hiro asked heartily.

"Hiro!" Tyson said loudly as he bounded up from behind Ray. He flew at Hiro and the older man grabbed his younger brother into a bear hug and ruffled his hair.

"So. Are you two coming out clubbing tonight?" Hiro asked the pair, arm slung around Tyson's shoulder.

"What?" Tyson asked surprised. "I didn't see that on the itinerary. When did you get in? I thought you were still in Australia. How long are you staying for?"

Hiro laughed. "So many questions. Well. I got in about 3 hours ago. And I went to see Gramps. I'm here for about 4 weeks. And as for the clubbing well they have the evening free and a bunch of your mates decided they wanted to go clubbing. You two coming or what?" Hiro asked. Brown eyes studied the pair before him.

"I'm in." Tyson said with a huge smile. "I haven't been clubbing in ages!"

"You went clubbing in Australia over 4 months ago." Hiro admonished.

Tyson laughed. "Yeah, ages ago!"

He turned to Ray. "You coming?" he made puppy dog eyes at the neko-jin.

"I'll be there." he promised unable to refuse that face. He glanced jealously at Hiro as Tyson turned back to him.

* * *

**ts**

**

* * *

**

Ray sat sulking in a booth, a drink in hand. He watched Tyson on the dance floor. Max, Hilary and Daichi danced with him. They were all laughing merrily. Mariah and Miah went to join them. Lee slid into the booth next to his brooding teammate.

"You alright mate?" Lee asked him as Kian slid in opposite them.

"What do you think?" Ray snapped irritably.

"Relax dude." Lee said trying hard not to laugh.

Ray turned to glare at his friend. "Well, well. Look who's here." Kian drawled, lazily smirking as Kai walked towards them.

"Lee. Ray. Kian." Kai said with a friendly nod.

"Kai." they replied simultaneously. He slid into the booth, a drink in his hand. Crimson eyes flicked over to the dance floor and saw Tyson. The blunette was wearing dark blue jeans low on his hips. A sleeveless pale blue muscle shirt only emphasised the wiry frame hidden beneath. Long blue hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail. A large smile lit up his face and dark brown eyes sparkled happily.

Kai's eyes were glued to the younger man. Ray scowled at Kai, his nostrils flaring angrily. The Russian failed to notice the attention. Lee put a warning hand on Ray's arm. The angry neko-jin clenched his fist while his other hand tightened reflexively around his glass.

Tyson glanced over to the booth where Ray was waiting. He froze when he saw Kai sitting there watching him. A smirk played on Kai's face as crimson eyes locked with brown. He pulled away from that fiery gaze and looked to Ray. Suppressed rage seemed to smoke of the Chinese youth. Tyson turned back to the group when his arm was tugged.

He laughed at what Max was saying but started violently when two hands came to rest on his hips and a warm body pressed up against his back.

"So...have you thought about what we talked about the other day?" the husky voice of Kai whispered seductively in his ear. Tyson stiffened as Kai's mouth brushed his ear. Another smirk crossed the Russian's face.

Tyson looked at Max with panic. The blonde's face was bone white, mouth open wide. An arm suddenly reached out and jerked him out of Kai's grip. With a yelp, he smashed into Lee's grasp. Ray moved protectively in front of Tyson, baring his teeth angrily at Kai.

"What's your problem Kon?" Kai snarled angrily facing off against the Chinese youth. The groups of fellow bladers stopped to watch the commotion. "Tyson and I were discussing something and **you** interrupted!"

"Really? My heart bleeds for you." Ray snarled back, fists clenched angrily at his side.

Kai's face darkened with rage. He launched himself at Ray, his fist raised. Ray dodged the punch thrown at him and threw one himself which connected with the Russian's jaw. Kai managed to retaliate and his punch smashed into Ray's mouth.

The pair were dragged roughly apart. Max, Kenny and Tala held onto Kai while Kian, Lee and Bryan managed to contain Ray. The pair glared daggers at each other before Kai managed to shake off his restraints and threw a punch at Ray's face. Unable to defend himself, it connected with the Chinese youth's nose with a crunch. The next punch hit Kian and knocked him flat as he tried to intervene.

"STOP IT!" Tyson yelled as he put himself in front of Ray and Kian. He put his hands on Kai's chest and pushed him away. "Back off Kai! You've just gone too far!"

Tyson turned his back on Kai and knelt down to help Kian up. Kai made to step towards Tyson but was stopped by Max.

"Leave it Kai." he said gently. He tugged at Kai's arm, firmly pulling him away. Crimson eyes flicked back to look at Tyson kneeling beside Kian. He let Max pull him away.

* * *

**ts**

**

* * *

**

"What the hell is going on?" Kai snapped angrily. "Why the hell did you drag me out?"

Max looked at the Russian blader with concern. "How about we discuss this somewhere a little more private?" The blonde suggested seriously.

"My room." Kai grated out, silently seething. He stalked off towards the hotel lifts. Max gave Tala and Kenny a reassuring thumbs up before following the angry blader. It had taken all 3 of them to drag him back to the hotel.

The ride in the lift was a silent affair. When the doors opened to Kai's floor he practically had to run to keep up with him. Kai silently opened the door to the room he and Ray were sharing, leaving it open for Max to come in.

Kai went straight to the mini fridge and took out a large bottle of vodka that he had stowed in there upon arrival.

"You want some?" he asked Max politely. When Max refused he poured himself a healthy dose before going over to his bed and sitting on it.

Max sat on Ray's bed and faced the Russian blader. He looked at Kai seriously. "What's going on at the moment is that Ray is interested in Tyson. You know a little about his neko abilities right?" Max began without preamble. When the crimson-eyed man nodded suspiciously he quickly continued.

"What you probably don't know is that he is currently seeking his mate. Neko's only have one mate. And when they find that special person they will not let anything get in their way." Max said.

"What has this got to do with anything?" Kai growled impatiently before taking a swig of vodka.

"Well...Tyson is Ray's mate. To him, you are trying to steal his mate even though Ray has marked him. Your friendship will mean nothing to him while he is courting Tyson and if you get in his way again he may just kill you." Max said soberly, blue eyes filled with concern.

"How come Ray didn't show any interest in him while we were all together last time?" Kai asked pointedly.

"Ray...hadn't reached full maturity yet. It's not until they reach full maturity that they begin looking for their mate. So the person that they are to mate with might be in front of them the whole time but they don't show any interest in them until they hit that sexual maturity." Max answered reluctantly.

Kai looked into earnest blue eyes and knew that Max only spoke the truth. He throttled down the rage and misery that threatened to surface and blindly gulped down the rest of his drink.

"Since you gave me the bad news you can help me finish this." Kai said waving the bottle of vodka around. "It's only fair."

Max hesitated, then nodded readily. _Nothing like a good drink once in awhile'_he thought to himself. He stood up and took the bottle out of Kai's hand and took a healthy swig. Kai twisted his mouth into an imitation of a smile.

"Cheers." Max said before sitting down on the bed next to Kai and taking another swig.

* * *

**ts**

**

* * *

**

"What were you thinking?" Tyson said waspishly as he gently cleaned Ray's face. Ray winced as Tyson hit a particularly sore spot. He was perched on the edge of the toilet. Tyson knelt between his legs as he wiped away the blood.

"I wasn't." Ray retorted. "He was trying to take you away from me."

"I can look after myself Ray! I don't need you trying to protect me. Kian got hurt tonight because of you two acting like big, tough, macho men." Tyson snapped.

"I'm sorry Tyson." Ray whispered, he turned his face and kissed Tyson's hand. "Forgive me?"

Tyson blushed. "Hmmph." he muttered. Briskly he pitched the cloth into the bin and started to pack away his first aid kit. A mouth latched on to his neck and a warm, hard body pressed into him from behind. He tried not to moan as Ray's hand brushed the front of his jeans. He lent back into Ray's warm embrace.

"Tyson?" the voice of his older brother interrupted them. A knock on the door had them jumping apart. "**Tyson**?"

"What?" Tyson snapped back as he jerked the door open.

"Is everything okay?" Hiro asked suspiciously as he looked between the two who were breathing heavily.

"Fine." Ray ground out, trying desperately to keep his lust in check.

"Ray's crashing here for the night. Kai and Ray had a bit of a disagreement." Tyson said curtly, hands on his hips.

"Yeah. I heard about the little fight." Hiro said with a smirk.

"Yeah...Well...Night." Tyson said grumpily. He grabbed Ray's arm and hauled him past Hiro. The older man stumbled along after Tyson.

Tyson let go of his wrist as he entered his room flicking on the light switch. He shut and locked the door.

"Finally." Tyson said with a groan leaning against the door. "Privacy at last."

"I couldn't agree more." Ray said as he pinned Tyson to the door, a smirk crossed his face. Golden eyes met with brown before he tilted Tyson's head up. His mouth descended onto the blunette's.

Tongues dueled for dominance. One of Ray's hands slipped up to cup Tyson's face while the other slipped under the blunette's tee to stroke at his stomach. A moan filled his mouth causing him to smirk. He pressed himself hard against Tyson. His hand slipped from the younger man's face to caress Tyson's firm rear. The blunette wound his arms around the raven haired neko-jin's neck. Ray nimbly unfastened Tyson's jeans and shoved his hand inside.

His hips bucked against Ray as the neko-jin groped his hardening flesh through silk blue boxer shorts. Ray slid his hand inside the waistband and he grasped Tyson's penis. He fondled it, working his way up and down the smooth member, swiftly bringing the blunette to an erection.

Tyson tore his mouth away from Ray's and dipped his head back against the door. A deep moan ripped out from his swollen lips. His eyes were open wide and he clenched his fists into Ray's tunic. He moved his hips frantically against Ray's hand.

"You like that don't you?" Ray hissed into Tyson's ear. A moan was his only reply. With a smirk he dropped to his knees and popped open the button on Tyson's jeans. They fell to the floor and his boxers soon followed. Ray's mouth curved into a smile approvingly as he eyed Tyson.

Tyson closed his eyes blushing when he felt Ray's hot breath on his arousal. "Ray." he pleaded desperately.

Ray wrapped his fingers around the base of Tyson's cock and bent his head. Swollen lips took in Tyson inch by inch. He began sucking and licking, his tongue swirling all around. Hands dug roughly into his raven locks as Tyson tried to buck his hips. He placed an arm against the blunette's hips to prevent them from moving.

"Aaah!" Tyson gasped out as Ray's tongue stroked the slit on the tips. His pushed frantically against the arm. Ray stroked the slit again.

"Ray!" Tyson cried out, eyes flew open as he came hard into the neko-jin's mouth. His breaths came raggedly and his hands fell limply from black hair.

"Please. Don't stop." he whispered. Ray rose and with a smooth movement grabbed Tyson's hand and pressed it hard against his erection.

"It's far from over." Ray murmured, smiling wickedly. He dropped Tyson's hand and ripped off the blunette's shirt. He slid his hands down Tyson's muscular frame.

He grasped Tyson's hand and drew him towards the bed. The blunette swallowed hard as the bed hit his shins. Ray pushed him down onto his back. Tyson watched avidly as the neko-jin drew his white tunic over his head revealing an outrageously sculpted upper body. His pants quickly followed.

Ray knelt above Tyson and leaned down to kiss the blunette. A receiving mouth opened quickly, letting him gain entrance. He scrubbed hard at the mouth, his hand trailing down Tyson's body. He smiled against the younger mans mouth as he squirmed at the touch. A hand gently grasped Tyson's cock. He was pleased to see that the blunette had quickly recovered.

He broke off the demanding kiss and began to trace his way down Tyson's body with his mouth. He smirked at the moans that this elicited. Ray suddenly sat up on his knees and slid his hand down and wrapped it around his own erection. Tyson raised his upper body onto his elbows and watched Ray as he stroked himself back and forth, smoothing the precum over it. Tyson's face was flushed and hungry.

"What are you waiting for?" Tyson hissed desperately. He spread his legs open invitingly.

Ray grasped Tyson's tanned legs and put them on his shoulders. He positioned himself at the blunette's entrance and slowly pushed himself in until he was fully sheathed.

His eyes locked with liquid brown and desperately held onto the last of his fading self-control. He breathed raggedly.

"Ray? Don't stop." he purred eyes burning/ Ray growled in reply. He pulled out and thrust back in again.

"Harder." Tyson hissed. Ray quickened the pace, thrusting harder and faster.

Tyson whimpered with pleasure as Ray hit something deep inside. Ray's hand slid down between them and he started to stroke Tyson. The blunette moaned in response to the double stimulation.

It soon became all too much for the younger man. He groaned as he came shooting his load between them.

Ray thrust once more, hard and deep and then came hard as Tyson's body clenched tightly around him. Panting he withdrew and collapsed next to the blunette. He drew Tyson into his arms and gently kissed him.

"I love you." he whispered into blue locks. A gentle smile and kiss was the only reply as a sated Tyson fell asleep in his arms.

Smiling with amusement, he quickly cleaned them up before pulling a couple of blankets over them and falling asleep.

* * *

**ts**

**

* * *

**

**Holy shit! Man that was an epic chapter. Well... What do you think? It was my first lemon so please dont be too harsh. lol.**

**Well. I'll update soon (picking up odds and ends)**

**Review please!**

**Love Storm**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello my dear readers. Sorry for the delays. Lots of unimportant details that I dont want to bother you with :) So on with the story I say! I hope you like and I dedicate it to you my lovely readers.**

* * *

Chapter Nine – Surprises

* * *

Ray was humming cheerfully to himself the next morning as he shoved the key into the lock, desperately praying that Kai wouldn't be there. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and stepped inside looking for his rival. He spied a prone form in Kai's bed and snuck over to retrieve his suitcase.

A low moan caught his attention. Ray looked over and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a blonde head rise up slightly before sinking back into the bed.

"**OH**. **MY**. **GOD!**" Ray exclaimed quite loudly, his eyes bugging out at the sight before him. Kai's head snapped up at the early morning shout, then the Russian suddenly winced as pain lanced through his skull.

A movement to Kai's left alerted him to the fact that he wasn't alone. He sat up and looked down next to him. Lying there was a naked Max. Kai stiffened in shock. He tried hard to remember last night's events.

He glanced over at Ray who still stood frozen in his tracks. He could recall the fight with the neko-jin quite clearly. It helped that Ray's lip was still swollen...Tala, Kenny and Max had then promptly dragged him back to the hotel after he had been thrown out of the club for fighting...Max had given him a thorough talking to...Max had helped him finish a bottle of vodka before he had ordered up more alcohol...they had talked more...and...and...he frowned in concentration.

And he had kissed Max! And Max had kissed him back!

He brought a hand up to his aching head. **He** had seduced Max.

The blonde moved weakly next to him and then turned and looked up at him. Blue eyes met red. They both looked away blushing.

Ray suddenly snorted with laughter. Two pairs of eyes turned to look at him glaring. The identical looks make him laugh even harder.

"It's not funny Kon!" Kai snarled angrily. Max's face burned bright red with shame and embarrassment.

"I'm not laughing at the situation you two are in." Ray managed to choke out. "What I'm laughing about is that Tyson was talking about trying to set you two up. He swore blind that you would both make a great couple. And he was right!"

Max hauled himself into a sitting position fighting back the nausea that threatened to overwhelm him. "What? Since when?"

"This morning. Over breakfast." the smugness in the raven haired blader's voice made him forget momentarily how sick he felt.

"You mean it's over? You've finally got him to accept you as his mate?" Max asked hopefully. The smirk he got in reply was the only answer he needed.

The blonde let a huge grin envelope his face. "So are you going to make it official or anything?"

A thoughtful look crossed Ray's face. Kai shifted uncomfortably keeping quiet. He was no good at stuff like this. He snuck a look at Max. His mouth turned up a little at the blonde's infectious smile. Warm arms encircled him in an excited hug. He returned it clumsily.

"Yes. That's a good idea." Ray said looking at the pair. He nodded once with determination and went to his suitcase, pulling out a fresh change of clothes.

"Where's Tyson Ray?" Max asked curiously.

"Spending the day with Hiro and Gramps." Ray said over his shoulder heading into the bathroom and leaving the pair alone.

"Aaahhh." Kai said as the door shut looking down at his lap embarrassed.

"Last night was fun Kai." Max said sliding out of the bed and quickly dressing himself. He turned back to the other blader shyly. "Let's do it again sometime."

Kai's jaw dropped as he looked up at the blonde. Max gave him a lazy salute before sauntering out the door. Kai just gazed after the blonde in a complete state of shock.

* * *

ts

* * *

Ray knocked lightly on Kian and Mariah's door. The magenta haired blader opened it. A smile dawned on the petite woman's face.

"To what do we owe this pleasure?" she asked teasingly. She motioned gently for her old friend to come in and close the door behind him. They walked out into the main room. Kian lay in the bed clearly bored while Miah fussed over him. Lee sat back comfortably in a chair. He shot an amused glance at his old friend.

"Ray!" Miah exclaimed loudly suddenly noticing the raven haired neko-jin.

"Hey." he said with a friendly nod trying his hardest not to smile at the pained look Kian sent him.

"How are you?" Ray asked Kian seriously. Tyson's concern over breakfast about how Kian was had raised his own.

"I'm sorry that you got hurt last night." he said contritely looking his teammate square in the eye.

"I'm fine mate. Seriously. I should have been quicker." Kian said shrugging off the concern. Miah turned and glared at her older brother. Mariah glared at him as well.

"You shouldn't have gotten involved at all!" Miah scolded. Mariah made a noise of agreement.

"And you should have known better Ray. How could you be so stupid as to lose your control like that? You should have approached it differently." Miah rounded on Ray. He raised his hands defensively.

"Miah." Lee said warningly. "Let it rest. What's happened is now in the past."

Miah glared at her husband before turning her back on him, and returning to mothering Kian much to his dismay.

Ray scratched his head with embarrassment.

"So..." Lee said eyeing Ray speculatively. "Where did **you** disappear to last night?"

"Well." Ray said with a smirk. Everyone turned to look at him noting the smug look on his face.

"So. It's finished?" Mariah asked hopefully. "He's yours now?"

Ray's smirk grew even wider. "Yes."

"About damn time!" Kian said with exasperation. The other three laughed.

Ray scowled at them. "Some friends you are." he muttered grumpily.

"Where is he?" Lee asked cheerfully.

"With Hiro and Gramps." Ray said in reply.

"Well. Hopefully he'll be coming to the demo match between Kian and I tomorrow." Lee said leaning back in his chair.

"Of course he is. He'd never miss a match." Ray reminded him. "Besides, we have plans for tonight."

"Ray has a date! Ray has a date!" Mariah and Miah chanted. Lee and Kian roared with laughter at the disgruntled look on Ray's face.

"Bunch of wise guys." Ray muttered embarrassed.

* * *

ts

* * *

"So little homie. How was the night out?" Gramps asked doling out lunch to the hungry teen and Tyson's amused older brother.

"Alright." Tyson said flushing slightly as he remembered last night's activities.

Hiro rolled his eyes and sighed impatiently. "Ray ended up crashing here because he and Kai managed to get kicked out of the club after having a huge fight. What **were** they fighting about Ty?"

Tyson turned an interesting shade of red. "Mmmm. Mmmmph" he muttered inhaling a big mouthful of food. Gramps and Hiro looked at him a bit confused.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch it." Hiro asked with a smirk.

Tyson swallowed the remainder of his mouthful and then studied his food. "It was me." he muttered again.

"You?" they asked simultaneously looking at each other and then back at Tyson.

The blunette sighed and rubbed his head with embarrassment his appetite gone.

"So. You have two guys fighting over you." Hiro said with amusement. Tyson refused to look at either of them. Gramps looked down at his youngest grandson arms folded.

"We know Tyson." he said gently. The blunette glanced up at his grandfather.

"Know what?" he asked tentatively.

"We know that you aren't into girls." Gramps replied. "We've been waiting for you to tell us little dude. We don't love you any less because of it."

Tyson finally looked at Hiro and then Gramps. "You knew? All this time and you knew?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly.

Hiro snorted. "Of course. It kinda clicked when you were mooning over Kai last year."

"Oh my God! Just how obvious was I?" Tyson exclaimed horrified, burying his head in his hands, lunch forgotten.

Hiro and Gramps shared an amused smile. "We know you well Ty." Gramps said gently. "And back to the beginning of the conversation. Why were Kai and Ray fighting over you?"

"Because Ray's been rather overprotective of me. **And**he has been showing an interest. Kai made a move and this kinda upset Ray. They exchanged words and Kai then threw the first punch." Tyson said squirming.

"Ray?" Hiro said with a frown. "The same Ray you shared a room with last night?"

"Yes." Tyson replied, refusing to look at his older brother. Hiro's mouth tightened with suppressed anger. It was time he had a little talk with Ray...

"In fact. We are ummm. Kinda going on a date tonight." Tyson said shyly.

"A date huh? Where are you going?" Gramps asked slyly.

"I don't know. It's a surprise." Tyson said flushing bright red again.

"Well. You are going to need your strength to fight that boy off so eat up little man." Gramps said with a laugh, tucking into his food.

Tyson and Hiro followed suit. Tyson was so embarrassed he didn't notice the unusual look on Hiro's face.

* * *

ts

* * *

Ray wandered back to his room after having been shopping in town. He spied a familiar blonde blader lurking near his door.

"Max." he called out. The blonde whipped around and smiled nervously when he saw his friend.

"I was looking for you." Max stated shyly. "I needed some advice.

"Well. Come in." Ray said as he opened the door. Max breathed in a quiet sigh of relief when they found that Kai wasn't there.

Max wandered over to one of the chairs while Ray settled on the edge of his bed. He studied his friend carefully.

"So. What actually happened last night?" Ray enquired, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Well. Tala, Kenny and I dragged him back here after your ... altercation. And then I told him to back off on Tyson while giving him a little in for about your neko-jin background, but only what the elders said I could say to 'outsiders'. Then we ended up sharing his bottle of vodka and then ordered up more alcohol. He kissed me and I kissed him back. It went on from there and we ended up in bed together." Max said sheepishly rubbing his head embarrassed.

"Next thing I know is that you walked in and woke us up. The problem is that now I don't know how to approach Kai." Max said looking down.

"Well. What do you want out of the night? Do you want to further your relationship with him? Or pretend that it never happened?" Ray queried. He studied Max carefully.

"Well. I can't pretend it never happened. I kind of told him that I enjoyed myself and that maybe we should do it again." Max admitted reluctantly.

Ray just stared at Max gob smacked. "Max!" he exclaimed scandalised. Max blushed.

"It just slipped out." he said defensively.

Ray just shook his head in disbelief. "Have you talked to Kai since this morning?"

"Every time he sees me; he either turns around and walked the other way or he walks straight by me as if I'm not there." there was a slight hint of frustration in Max's voice.

"Well. You know what Kai's like." Ray reminded Max. "He won't talk about it until he's sorted it out in his own head and even then it's like trying to draw blood from a stone."

Max sighed. "So. If I did want to explore having a deeper relationship with Kai what do you recommend that I do?"

"Give him at **least** one day to absorb it all and think it over before approaching him. Think about in the meantime what you're going to say to him." Ray replied frowning in concentration.

'Okay." Max said slowly. He looked up at Ray. "Thanks man. That's helped a lot."

"That's good." Ray replied, a smile breaking out on his face. "Glad I could help."

"So. See you at dinner?" Max asked as he stood up.

"No. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm taking Tyson out for dinner tonight." Ray said with a smirk.

Max shook his head and laughed. "Well. Have fun then and don't do anything that I wouldn't do."

He sent Ray a saucy smile before he wandered out the door.

* * *

ts

* * *

"So. What did you do today?" Ray asked curiously as he looked across the table from Tyson. They were in a small Chinese restraint Ray had found last time he was in Beycity.

Tyson glanced up at Ray shyly. "Well. Gramps and I had some kendo practise in the morning. We both had lunch with Hiro and then I spent the afternoon together with him while Gramps had a nap. What did you do today?"

"Well. After I left you I walked in on something rather interesting. You can't tell anyone about it though." Ray stated. Tyson nodded in agreement.

"Max and Kai were in bed together. They ended up getting trashed and then slept together." Ray began. "I accidentally woke them up. They both were rather embarrassed to say the least."

"Max and Kai?" Tyson said wide eyed. "That's just weird! We were only talking about that this morning."

Ray laughed quietly. "I know. Well after having walked in on that I got changed and went and visited Kian. He's okay by the way. And then I went to town and when I got back had a talk with Max. Now. I'm here with you."

Tyson returned Ray's smile shyly. "I told Hiro and Gramps at lunch."

"About what?" Ray asked fiddling with a chopstick.

"That you and I were on a date tonight." Tyson said softly, a light blush gracing his cheeks. Ray reached out across the table and grabbed Tyson's hand and gave it a light squeeze. Tyson looked up into liquid gold eyes; they burned with a strange light. His blush deepened.

Ray now understood the strange, hostile looks Hiro had given him this afternoon. All of Tyson's friends knew how protective Hiro was of him. He made a mental note to avoid the older man at all costs.

"How did they take it?" Ray asked gently, worried about a bad reaction. He gripped Tyson's hand tighter.

"Pretty well actually. Gramps said they already knew that I was gay." Tyson said squirming slightly. "How is it that they knew before I did?"

"They know you better than you know yourself sometimes." Ray stated wistfully.

"Are you talking from experience Ray?" Tyson asked.

"Well. Lee and Mariah are pretty much the only family I have now. They knew before I did what was happening and managed to keep me from doing something really stupid." Ray said looking Tyson in the eyes.

"Here we go." the waitress interrupted as she brought them their food.

"Thank you." Ray and Tyson said simultaneously bowing their heads politely.

"You're welcome." she replied, bowing her head in return. They tucked into their food forgoing conversation for the moment.

* * *

**Sorry. Theres at least one more chapter in the works...So what did you think? Did you like it?**

**Please drop me a line...I do get so lonely. :(**

**Love youse**

**Storm**


	11. Chapter 10

**Why hello my lovely readers! Long time no speak. :) Sorry for this very long overdue chapter to cut a long story short. No internet and when I finally got Internet I didn't have a useable writing program. Sooo. Just letting you know I'm back and I hope you enjoy and btw - my other stories will be updated within the next month. Love you guys!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten - Opinions**

* * *

...bringgg, bringgg...

A hand reached out clumsily for the phone, knocking bits and pieces all over the floor.

...bringgg, bringgg...

The hand felt the phone and snatched the receiver from its cradle.

"Hel-lo?" Tyson said groggily into the phone. He struggled to raise himself into a sitting position. Strong arms pulled him back down and into a warm embrace. He snuggled back into those arms.

"This is your 7 o'clock wake up call." came the bright and cheery voice of the receptionist.

"You are waking me up at 7 o'clock in the morning?" Tyson asked indignantly. A snicker sounded in his other ear.

"I'm sorry sir but everyone is getting a wake-up call around this time. The bus leaves at 8:00 AM and everyone must be in the hotel foyer at 7:50 AM." the receptionist replied cheerily. "Good Morning."

The dial tone met his ear. He threw the phone back onto the table grumpily.

"Don't be like that Ty." a voice said seductively in his other ear. He half turned to look at Ray. A hand captured his face and pulled him into a searing kiss. He twisted around and answered enthusiastically. Ray smirked happily and trailed a hand down the younger man's body, reaching his goal and he gently fondled him.

Tyson tore his mouth away and leaned his head back with a moan. Ray latched his mouth onto the neck presented to him.

A loud bang on the door made them jerk apart.

"WAKE UP TYSON!" Hilary's voice yelled through the door. She rattled the door knob. Ray fell off the bed in surprise. He curled up against the bed as a key turned in the lock.

Tyson pulled up the bed clothes and looked at the door horrified. Hilary barged through, an air horn in her hand.

"Oh. You're awake." Hilary muttered with disappointment. Tyson stared at the air horn and then glowered at the brunette.

"You were going to wake me up with that?" he asked indignantly.

"You're a pain to wake Tyson. It's almost impossible. Drastic times call for desperate measures. We have to leave soon and I wanted to make sure you would be there on time." Hilary said piously. She didn't hear the muffled laughter, but Tyson did.

"Just hurry up then. We leave in about 40 minutes and you still need to have breakfast." Hilary reminded him. She turned and left as quickly as she had come, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Tyson dumped the bedcovers on Ray in a huff and stalked into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him. He heard Ray laugh even harder.

He turned on the shower and lost himself under the water's calming flow.

Ray heard the shower turn on. He pulled the covers off his head laughing. Slowly he climbed to his feet and began gathering his clothes. He contemplated joining Tyson but decided against it and started putting on his clothes.

After he had finished dressing himself he sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Tyson. He didn't have long to wait, the blunette walked out, the towel riding low on his hips. Ray's mouth instantly became dry. He licked his lips as he devoured Tyson with his eyes.

"You're still here?" Tyson asked grumpily. He bent over and rummaged through his suitcase. He heard Ray groan behind him. He picked up his clothes and tossed them onto the bed next to Ray. He walked to Ray concerned.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a frown.

Hands reached out and pulled him down onto Ray's lap. A mouth latched itself onto his neck while warm hands explored his muscular chest. Tyson rocked back gasping.

"Ray! It's twenty past seven. I need to finish getting ready." He ground out. He struggled not to lose control and let Ray screw him senseless. Who knew, Hilary might walk back in again and catch them.

Ray stopped, irritated. He looked up into brown eyes sulkily. Tyson lent down and kissed him apologetically. "As much as I want to finish this we are both going to be late. Plus Hilary will probably interrupt us again knowing my luck." Tyson said sliding his arms around the Chinese neko and hugging him. Ray relented and hugged the blunette back.

Tyson gave him a quick peck on the lips before getting off Ray's lap. He reached over and grabbed his clothes.

"I'll see you on the bus then." Ray said quietly. Tyson answered him with a nod and a bright smile. Ray couldn't help smiling back before making his way out the door.

* * *

*ts*

* * *

Ray watched Tyson avidly, a small smile lit up his face. Originally he had felt just a little put out when the blunette had chosen to sit with Max, Kenny and Hilary bit he did understand the reasoning behind it. They all laughed as something Max had said. Ray's smile grew just a little wider.

He felt someone sit next to him and he turned his head curiously. Everyone else had avoided sitting next to him because of his recent volatile behaviour. This had suited him just fine; it meant he could study Tyson in peace.

Kai sat stiffly next to him, head down and muscles tensed. He turned back, ignoring the Russian in favour of watching Tyson.

"Ray." Kai said quietly, head slightly turned towards the neko-jin, a blush tinging his cheeks.

Golden eyes turned back to look at the uncomfortable blader, curiosity warring with impatience.

Look. To be honest you're the last person I really _want_ to talk to about this but you're also the only one I _can_ talk about this with." Kai said, almost arguing with himself. Ray turned his full attention on the Russian, intrigued.

"Well?" he quickly prompted.

Kai sighed frustrated, running his hands through his hair. They returned to his lap clenched into fists. Crimson eyes glared down at them.

"It's about Max and yesterday." Kai said reluctantly.

"I already figured _**that**_ one out." Ray said in bored tones, rolling his eyes.

The Russian blader forgot hi nervousness in favour of anger, scowling at the Chinese youth.

"You're not **helping** Kon!" he hissed angrily.

"Then get to the point!" Ray growled back.

"I don't know what to do!" Kai exclaimed softly. "I **really** liked Tyson and I was pissed when you and then Max made it clear that Ty was out of bounds. I got drunk and made a huge mistake! Max is a great guy but not someone I'd normally go for. He doesn't deserve to be used like that."

"You're right. He doesn't deserve to be used as a quick fuck to get over someone." Ray stated calmly. Kai opened his mouth to interrupt but the neko-jin raised a hand to silence him. "However if he hadn't wanted it he would have stopped it. Kai, Maxie's not stupid. He probably wanted to hook up with someone he knew and trusted and who wouldn't expect anything more." Kai looked surprised. The Russian glanced over at Max and then back to Ray. A thoughtful expression flickered briefly on his face.

"**But**," the Chinese youth said sharply. "You need to talk about it with Max. If he wants to take your friendship to the next level are you prepared to? Its stuff like that you need to think about. You're a good guy and you deserve someone special. So does Max. But if you can't see yourself with him, don't ruin your friendship and break Maxie's heart."

Kai gripped Ray's shoulder in silent thanks and sat back contemplating their conversation. Ray turned to look out the window. The landscape had changed from the confines of city life to the rolling hills and the glittering ocean.

* * *

*ts*

* * *

Tyson glanced back at Ray before turning back to Max. The blonde grinned knowingly when he saw the direction of Tyson's glance.

"Soooo. You and Ray. Never saw that one coming." Max said slyly.

"Me neither." Tyson replied blushing slightly. "He has been so good to me. I don't know what I have done to deserve him. Especially after how rude I've been to everyone."

"Tyson! You're a good person. You have as much right to happiness as anyone else!" Max said earnestly, blue eyes boring into brown. "I'm glad you're with him now. You're beginning to be like your old self again. That fact he is making you happy makes _me _happy."

Tyson smiled shyly, rubbing his head with embarrassment. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the bus driver.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen. We will be shortly arriving at our destination. I have been told to remind you to stay with the members of your group. Each bus has been designated a 'leader' or BBA representative." He began.

"Now, this 'mystery day' is a tour of the new BBA headquarters, followed by a beach BBQ for lunch and then a free hour to swim or play on the beach. After your leisure time, the two bladers who have been selected for the exhibition match will have half an hour to prepare. The rest of you will be taken to a training area." He continued ignoring the excited whispers.

"Be aware, some parts of the facilities are still under construction, so pay attention to your leader. We are now entering the BBA's lands; please enjoy the rest of the ride.

The bus entered walled premises. Large buildings (some still being constructed) dotted the rolling landscape. The drive was long, extremely long, and at its end was a large ancient temple.

The microphone cut in as the bus slowed to a crawl. "We are now arriving at the former temple of the Ootaris. Please disembark in an orderly fashion and your BBA representative will take you on the grand tour. Thankyou for your co-operation."

The bus came to a halt. The bladders filed off the bus, looking around curiously. The BBA representative strode forward. A familiar face greeted them.

"Hiro?" Tyson exclaimed in horrified tones.

"Tyson." Hiro acknowledged with a smirk.

"Bladers. Welcome to the new BBA headquarters. I would like to introduce you to a new BBA representative. He will be joining us today." Hiro turned and beckoned to someone behind him. A tall man stepped away from the younger Mr Dickenson and moved towards them.

Tyson's face broke into a huge grin when he recognised an old rival and friend. "Brooklyn!" he exclaimed happily. The blunette charged towards the orange haired blader and threw his arms around the older man enthusiastically. A small smile graced Brooklyn's face as he returned the hug.

Ray scowled jealously at the pair. People surged forward to talk to the quiet blader.

Hiro sidled up to Ray. He noted the jealous looks being thrown at Brooklyn. "You and I need to have a little talk Ray." Hiro hissed in the neko-jin's ear.

Ray turned and scowled at Tyson's older brother. "It was something I was planning to avoid." He replied coolly. "What do you want?"

"Not now. We'll talk once the tour begins." Hiro replied in bored tones.

"Brooklyn." Mr Dickenson diverted everyone's attention momentarily. "Hiro will go with you."

Brooklyn nodded once before fixing his attention back on the group. "I would like to join Hiro in welcoming you to the new BBA headquarters. Now I have a warning before we move off. Do not wander off form the group. We are still renovating and building so some sites are dangerous. As long as you say with your tour you will not come to harm. Now please follow me." The orange haired man entered the main entrance of the building.

Hiro stuck to Ray like a burr as they traipsed down the main corridor. When the main group turned down a second corridor Hiro hauled Ray into an adjacent room, quietly sliding the door shit behind them.

Ray turned to glare at Hiro, arms folded defensively across his chest. Hiro lazed arrogantly against the door.

Brown eyes locked with gold. "You hurt Tyson and you will wish you had died at birth." Hiro stated coldly.

Ray snorted with derision. "I would never intentionally hurt Tyson. So cool the over protective brother act."

Hiro studied the Chinese youth. He was masking his anger well and he had to admit Tyson had been a bit happier since Ray had come on the scene.

"Tyson's my baby brother. Nobody screws with him and gets away with it. Just remember that Ray." Hiro replied. He slid the door open. "After you."

* * *

*ts*

* * *

The battle between Kian and Lee had been intense with Kian coming out the victor by the narrowest of margins. Lee had been very gracious n defeat.

Ray curled himself contentedly around his mate, watching the blunette sleeping peacefully. The recent sulky and angry blader and started to turn into his old exuberant self. He knew there was something still bothering Ty but he knew eventually the younger blader would tell him.

All that pent up frustration and drive had finally left once Tyson had finally accepted his advances. It had been replaced by desire and another stronger feeling. Once he couldn't quite identify. Joy filled him every time he saw the blunette, the other feeling bubbled up and made him smile. Nothing could ruin their new found happiness.

He would make sure of it.

* * *

*ts*

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Hello Mr Granger. I was wondering if Tyson was available." A sexy young man bowed respectfully to Grandpa Granger.

"No. I'm sorry. He's not in Beycity today. I can let him know you will be here if you come back tomorrow." The old man replied smiling down at Tyson's old friend.

"Please don't tell him. I would love to surprise him." Green eyes asked beseechingly.

* * *

**The end of this chapter. What did you think? Please reveiw. And the update will be soon. I promise.**

**Love you all.**

**Storm**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello. Thank you for your patience. I am incredibly sorry it has taken so long for me to update. I will so my best to try and make the time between updates a little bit shorter. Thanks for your support. Love you all heaps. xox**

* * *

**Chapter 11** – **All in the past?**

**

* * *

**

Tyson entered the dojo through the training room entrance. He bowed politely to the shrine of the family's spirit Dragoon before making his way to the family's entertaining room.

Hiro sat at the small table talking amicably to someone. The brown haired man was tall and did not look comfortable sitting there. Hiro looked up and noticed Tyson in the doorway scrutinising them. He smiled cheerfully at the blunette and waved his younger brother over.

His guest turned around. Revealing someone Tyson thought he would never see again. He felt the blood drain away from his face.

"Long time, no see Ty." The man said, deep voice ringing with amusement. A small smirk graced the rugged features; vivid green eyes sparkled with laughter.

"J-J-Jack." Tyson stammered, frozen to the spot. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I confess; I came to see you." Jack said quietly. "I was wondering if you would talk with me."

Those eyes watched him, pierced him. Tyson felt those emotions he had fiercely squashed come roaring to the surface. He took care not to let them show. He smiled stiffly back at the man.

"Sure." Tyson said through gritted teeth. Dragoon roared to the front of his mind, her anger reverberating through him.

"I'll leave you two alone. You might want to use the outside training field if you would like privacy. Gramp's students should be here soon." Hiro said interrupting the strained silence. Tyson grunted in reply, refusing to look at his older brother or his guest Jack. He heard Hiro leave the room quietly.

"Tyson..." Jack began. The blunette cut him off.

"Follow me." He said curtly. He wandered back through the training room. Hurried steps behind him told him that the older man was rushing to keep up with him.

'_WHAT are you DOING Tyson?' Dragoon growled at him. 'He's dangerous!'_

'I_ know. I won't let him try anything Dragoon. I just want to hear his reasons.'_Tyson thought back at his partner. He blocked the memories Dragoon sent to him. He stormed down the corridor with Jack in hot pursuit before turning abruptly and opening a door halfway down the hall.

Tyson motioned impatiently for Jack to precede him before slamming the door shut behind him. He stomped past the brunette down the path, heading for the corner holding the wind chimes Hiro had hung up for him those many years ago.

He stopped underneath the tree and turned to face Jack, arms folded across his body in a defensive gesture.

"What do YOU want?" he growled. "You're lucky Hiro was there or I would have kicked you to the curb."

"Babe. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Jack said smoothly, eyes begging for forgiveness. "I was an arsehole. Not being with you for these last few months has been hell. I missed you _sooo_ much!"

Tyson scowled back." That was YOUR fault!" he snapped.

"I know and I regret everything." Jack said earnestly. He stepped forward and reached out and took Tyson's hand. "Can you find it in your heart to forgive me? I **love**you."

Tyson gaped at the brunette. His bottled up anger roared to the surface. Dragoon's rage only fuelled his own. He opened his mouth to give Jack a severe tongue lashing when the older man dropped to one knee.

"I love you Ty. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I was a fool to let you go. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me?" he asked, green eyes sparkling.

Tyson snapped his mouth shut completely shell-shocked. This was definitely not what he had expected. He glanced away and looked down. 2 months ago if Jack had said that he would have been thrilled and said yes immediately. 1 month ago he would have refused and would have let Jack try and change his mind with gifts and dates. Now everything had changed. And he had Ray.

Tyson didn't see his new lover falter to a stop behind Jack or the anguish that filled Ray's face. Or see the raven haired blader turn and flee. He gathered his thoughts before looking up at Jack and gave him a hard glare.

"No." He said roughly. "You cannot expect to walk back into my life, after all that you have done and expect me to drop everything. You don't have that right! I have moved on and am lucky enough to have found the loving, caring man I am with. There is no way I am going to throw that all away for you!"

Tyson yanked his hand away and stepped back. "Goodbye Jack. Have a nice life." he said calmly before stepping around the brunette and walking off.

Jack leapt to his feet and reached out and caught Tyson's elbow, roughly turning him around. "How can you say that? After all that we've been through. How can you say **that**? You're going to throw all of this way for some guy you've only just met?" Jack asked harshly, face contorted in a mask of rage.

Tyson glared back at Jack with disbelief. "I've known him a lot longer than I've known you Jack Bane! And he has never treated me the way you have either!"

"So. What. You've been cheating on me with him the whole time I was with you?" Jack snarled.

Tyson snorted and shook his head. "I'm not you Jack! We hadn't seen each other in 3 years and when we met again it just clicked!"

"That was a low blow Tyson! How many times do I have to apologise?" Jack shouted.

"What. Even if it's true?" Tyson said mockingly. "Just **back off**."

Jack tightened his grip and tried to pull Tyson towards him. The blunette dug his heels in. They glared angrily at each other. "You are being pig-headed and stubborn. I made a mistake Tyson. One that I will regret for the rest of my life. I will not let you ruin what we had. You are mine!" Jack snarled, green eyes flashing dangerously.

"I am not owned by you or anyone else. And as for ruining what we had? As I already told you. **You did that**. Let me go!" Tyson growled back.

Neither man noticed Hiro rapidly advancing on them with a grim look on his face until Tyson's arm was torn out of Jack's grip. The brunettes arm was flung back at him.

"Tyson. Gramps needs you back in the dojo for something. I'll come and help you two in a minute." Hiro said coolly. Tyson opened his mouth to argue but his older brother's eyes glared back warningly. Tyson shut his mouth with a snap and turned and trudged back to the dojo.

Hiro tuned and glared at the brunette. "I think you've overstayed your welcome. Don't bother coming back here. Oh, and don't bother going near Tyson. Or Else!" he said voice ice cold.

"Or else what?" Jack said challenging the older blunette.

"Or else you deal with me and my overzealous Grandfather. No one messes with our Tyson." Hiro replied coolly.

"You don't scare me Hiro." Jack sneered up at the older man.

"Don't underestimate me Bane." Hiro said with an evil smirk. "Now I suggest you leave before I call the police. Or immigration. Don't come back you hear?"

Jack stalked past the blunette and back the way he came. Hiro followed closely behind. The concern he had for Tyson and the compassion he held for Ray he kept under a mask. He had to get rid of this little creep before he could talk to Tyson about the raven haired blader and young Bane.

The brunette stomped his way through the dojo until he reached the main entrance. "I'll see you again Hiro." Jack said with a smirk.

The older man shrugged off his unease at the statement. "Not if I can help it." Hiro said with a dangerous growl. "Piss off."

He watched the brunette walk away, eyes following him down the street before slamming the door shut. It was time to break the bad news to his little brother.

* * *

*ts*

* * *

Ray curled in on himself. Pain lanced through him, while tears ran down his face. He shivered uncontrollably. The despair of Tyson's betrayal overwhelmed him. He felt Drigger's presence hovering at the edges of his mind. Love poured from his bit beast trying to help soothe and comfort him.

He grieved deeply. It felt like part of him had died when he had seen **that** person proposing to **his** mate. He had felt confusion, lust and some other emotion he hadn't been able to identify rolling off Tyson in waves.

He knew Tyson had been keeping something from him and now he understood what it was. He curled up tighter and let his grief roll through him. He wished he was dead.

With those thoughts echoing in his head an alarmed Drigger reached out for someone he knew could help fix this horrible problem.

* * *

*ts*

* * *

Dragoon's presence had left him. He frowned. The dragon had been trying to him locate Lee. Hiro had told him that Ray had seen Jack propose to him and then promptly fled the scene. Fresh concern rushed over him. He had run back to the hotel as fast as he could to look for the Chinese blader. Kai had promptly informed him that the neko-jin was not here because he had gone to see Tyson and hadn't returned. He thanked the Russian blader before tearing off to the floor which held the rooms for the White tigers.

None of the team had been there. He had been searching the hotel for the team and **him**. He rested in the hotel lift, his hands resting on his knees as he forced air into his sore lungs. The doors binged as they opened.

He looked up into the startled faces of the very people he was looking for.

"Help." He gasped out before the world went black.

* * *

*ts*

* * *

Dragoon hovered anxiously in his mind. '_Wake up Tyson. Ray is in danger. You__**must**__wake up!_' she urged him frantically.

He struggled back to consciousness gasping for breath.

"He's waking up." Mariah's voice sounded anxiously above him. He opened his eyes to see 4 faces hovering over him with concerned looks.

Lee and Kian hauled him up into a sitting position. His head spun as he fought to stay conscious. He gasped for air.

"Shit Tyson. What the hell's going on? You passed out man. What's the hurry?" Kian asked peering at him.

"Ray. Need. To. Find." He gasped out.

"Why?" they all chorused.

"Danger. He. In. Trouble." Tyson replied.

"What?" Lee exclaimed. "Why?"

"Later. Need to find. Now!" Tyson said still gasping. He used the wall behind him to help manoeuvrer to his feet. He made a couple of steps before almost collapsing. Kian and Lee caught him extremely concerned.

Dragoon flooded a picture into his mind. '_He's here. Go quickly_!' she said urgently.

He pulled out of his friends grasp and tried to run to the hotel's exit. His legs collapsed under him and he hit the floor hard. He groaned softly as he fought his way back to his feet.

Two pairs of arms grabbed him, one on each side, and held him on his feet.

"Where?" Lee said voice hard.

"The cave." Tyson gasped out. His body jerked as they hauled him along. He forced his legs to move and to stop himself from pulling them down as well. Miah and Mariah followed closely behind.

* * *

*ts*

* * *

"This way!" Mariah said darting ahead. Kian pulled Tyson along at a run while Lee pushed the exhausted boy. Miah followed closely.

The track wound through the trees endlessly. They had all picked up on their bitbeast's concern and sense of urgency. Finally they rounded the last bend and staggered into the cliff face. Mariah motioned for the others to slow down as they picked their way up the last of the cliff's trail. They entered the cave.

Blinking they let their eyes adjust to the little light there was. Tyson spied Ray's prone form first. Drigger circled around the neko-jin aimlessly. The concerned tiger crouched above his blader peering down.

Tyson pulled out of Kian's grip and staggered the last few steps to Ray's side before collapsing next to him.

A moan of despair filled the cave. The blunette collapsed over the Chinese blader distraught.

* * *

*****ts*****

* * *

**End of Chapter. Wow. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you think? Please? Reviews are a good tool to help me with the next chapter. Lots of love. :) Tempest Storm!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Misunderstood**

* * *

"_Ray. You __**must **__come back!" a voice rumbled penetrating the fog of despair surrounding him._

He only curled up tighter and let the despair and grief wash over him again.

"_Ray! Come back!" that voice pierced through him again._

Voices broke through the emotions – battered at him. He tried to push them away. Pain flowed through his body. He fled trying to escape it. He looked down and saw himself lying on the cave's floor. Kian slapped his face again. A jolt of pain coursed through his body. He saw **him** begging Kian to stop. The one who had betrayed him.

Kian was feeling his body for a pulse while **he** babbled at a grimfaced Lee, a crying Mariah and a silent Miah. He glared at the scene below him. His friends shouldn't be listening to the one who had betrayed him.

* * *

***ts*

* * *

**

"And Hiro told me that Ray had seen it all!' an emotionally exhausted Tyson explained sadly.

Troubled looks were shared by Kian and Lee. "Nothing happened?" Lee asked worried.

"Absolutely nothing. I don't love that guy anymore. I haven't for awhile. He betrayed me and I can't forgive him for that. Besides…I've found what I need. The one I love." Tyson said earnestly, looking down at Ray's prone form, eyes filling with tears.

"Love?" Miah squeaked, eyes open wide.

Kian looked up from checking Ray's breathing pattern.

"Love?" he echoed.

Mariah shared a triumphant smile with Miah.

"Love? You love him?" Lee prodded.

"Y-yes. Love." Tyson said firmly, cheeks a brilliant red.

* * *

***ts*

* * *

**

"_L-l-love? He loves __**me**__?"_Ray whispered disbelievingly.

"_Yes. He loves you."_A feminine voice confirmed from beside him.

Ray turned to look and fell into the ancient eyes of the storm dragon. Eyes that were a midnight blue.

"_Dragoon."_Drigger whispered to him.

"_But…"_

"_A misunderstanding on your part."_Dragoon interrupted tightly. _"Tyson should have talked to you about this fool but is deeply ashamed and embarrassed. He hasn't even told anyone including Max and his grandfather about what happened. The only reason he talks to me about it is because I was __**there**__. And even then he talks about it rarely. It is a time in his life he'd rather forget about."_

"_He's been running scared about opening his heart to anyone ever since. It has taken Tyson a little while to become aware of his feelings for you and actually acknowledge them. It's up to you to let him know that you will be there for the good__**and**__the bad."_

"_How can he not know? I've told him before."_ Ray objected.

"_Because he does not know what to believe. He wants to believe what you have said but he can't make himself believe it. He's afraid."_Dragoon replied coolly.

"_He doesn't trust me?"_Ray asked bitterly, shoulders slumped.

"_He doesn't trust __**himself**__. He believes he is the reason why everything goes wrong."_Dragoon corrected. _"That vile person you saw him with is the one who planted the idea in his head."_

Ray started in surprise at the contempt in the bit beast's voice.

"_You've helped him more than you know. You have respected him and do your best to understand him. If you work together you can achieve what you want. It's time for you to return or you will be lost to each other."_Dragoon stated gently nudging him back towards his body.

* * *

***ts*

* * *

**

A hand gently stroked his hair. A tear hit his face. He gazed up into tear filled chocolate brown eyes. Despair overwhelmed the face above his.

Gently he reached up and stroked Tyson's face. "Tyson." He whispered hoarsely.

The hand on his hair froze in shock. Eyes overflowed.

Alarmed, Ray struggled to rise up into a sitting position. Kian helped him with a small smile.

Ray pulled his mate into his arms, rubbing the younger man's back soothingly as Tyson cried into his tunic. Everything was forgotten except for the distraught young man in his arms.

* * *

***ts*

* * *

**

**Only a short chapter I am afraid my darlings. I'm sorry Tyson's been a bit girly these past few chapters. I am also sorry it took me so long to update. There was a huge upheaval and everything has just slowly fallen back into place. I hope to update this story again soon but I pre-warn you that we are very close to the end. Hope you liked it and please review. xox**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello. :) I just wanted to thank all my awesome readers for inspiring me to continue this story. Its been hard but worthwhile and I love you all heaps!**

**Chapter 13 – Where evil lurks…**

Sensing that Ray and Tyson needed to talk Lee had herded his team out and back to the comfortable surrounds of the hotel to give them privacy. Ray sat with his back against the cave's rock wall taking comfort in its solid presence. Tyson lay against his chest asleep; the blunette was emotionally drained and exhausted. Idly the neko-jin stroked Tyson's hair waiting for him to wake up.

He was a bit embarrassed with himself really. How could he think that Tyson would betray him? If he wasn't still in the throes of 'heat' he wouldn't have been able to sense the emotions that Tyson had been giving off. Sighing he shifted slightly causing the person who held his heart to snuggle closer. An amused smile lit up his face. '_He's so cute sometimes.'_ Ray thought then promptly rolled his eyes. '_I sound like a fan girl.'_

With a snort and a slight shake of the head he turned his attention back to the blunette. He had a very bad feeling that stupid male was going to try and take Tyson away from him. He needed to prepare and the only person he knew he would be able to turn to, to help him protect Tyson would be Hiro. It was sure to be an uneasy alliance.

'_Your friends will help you.'_ Drigger's sharp tones echoed in his mind calmly. '_They are not going to let anything get in the way of your happiness.'_

'_Have you been listening the entire time?'_ Ray thought with a mental sigh.

'_Of course! I have to keep an eye on what my human is up to.'_ Ray could sense the smirk in the tone of Drigger's voice. It changed to a more serious note quick enough. _'And there is no shame in what happened little brother. It happened and you will probably be a stronger pair because of it.'_

'_Any ideas then oh Wise one?'_ Ray thought back.

'_You could always kick his arse now and get it over with?'_ Drigger suggested.

'_Anything __**practical**__?'_ Ray sighed.

'_How is that not practical? Hiro would help you to.' _Drigger pointed out.

'_This guy hasn't done anything yet that has warranted the arse-kicking._' Ray thought calmly.

'_Involve Max and Kai. And if you feel comfortable, tell some other bladers that you can trust. I agree with you that the demon spawn is going to try something. They can all keep any eye on Tyson._' Drigger replied.

Ray could feel the slight worry in his bit beast's voice. That only doubled **his** concern. If Drigger was worried then... He shook his head. It was best not to think about it now. Not when Tyson was waking up.

'_Later.'_ Drigger purred at him.

* * *

***ts***

* * *

"Hey." Tyson turned his head to look at Ray sleepily. With a tired smile he gently brushed his lips against Rays. Golden eyes blazed and he pulled the younger man into a passionate kiss. He started to pepper Tyson's face and throat with kisses but the blunette pulled away much to his disappointment.

"We need to talk." He said looking sadly at Ray and began to pull out of the neko-jin's embrace. Ray growled and only tightened his hold possessively. Tyson fell back against him.

'_There is no use fighting him when he is like this_.' Dragoon's voice said gently before her awareness pulled away.

"That guy...Jack. He's my ex. We went out for almost a year." Tyson began with a dejected tone. Dragoon had been pushing for him to tell Ray about the youth for a couple of days but it was something he desperately wanted to forget about.

"A year? How come none of us knew about him?" Ray cut in sharply. The blunette pulled his legs close to his chest and hugged them tightly. He rested his head on his knees not looking at Ray ashamed.

"It's not something you tell people over the phone or through email or letter. Besides he wanted to keep it quiet and I agreed because I didn't want the whole world knowing about my private life. I was so completely in love with him that I didn't see he was using me and thought that I was anything more than a prized possession. He always managed to manipulate me into doing whatever he wanted. " Tyson said bitterly eyes welling slightly at the pain of the memories that flooded him. Ray was surprised at the depth of the bitterness.

"Ty..."Ray began to interrupt but was silenced when Tyson faced him and placed a hand on his mouth.

Tyson looked at him sadly. He shook his head. "If you interrupt I won't be able to finish."

Ray nodded once to show his understanding. Tyson rested his head against Ray's chest as if to draw strength to continue. "We met through school. He was a foreign student and I befriended him. Its hard being new and I thought he would need a friendly face. We hit it off right away. He was charming and funny. It didn't take long for our friendship to stop being platonic. He was so charming and good looking and I couldn't understand why a guy like him would like someone like me."

Ray stiffened and opened his mouth to interrupt but Tyson ploughed on. "It didn't take too long for our relationship to get...physical. He was very demanding but when everything went wrong about 6 months later it became very hard to meet those demands. He started to pull away but I thought it was to do with the fact that I didn't have a lot of time for him with Gramps being ill. I hoped that I would be able to talk to him about everything that was going on but _he_ never had time. I had been going to broach the subject about his strange behaviour and the problems at home with Kenny but he and Hilary were so happy I didn't want to burden them with my problems. Sometimes you just don't want to ruin other people's happiness... Everything came to a head after my final exam. I had tried to get hold of Jack but couldn't so I arranged to meet Hilary and Kenny in town. We went out clubbing and I bumped into Jack. He was wrapped around some young thing. I was completely horrified and he was furious. I did the only thing I could think of. I pleaded sick to the others and left."

"The next morning I went to this secluded spot that we used to go to, to think things through. I had contacted a mutual friend of ours who told me that Jack had been seeing some random guy for about 2 months. I was pretty gutted when I heard that. He found me there and that's when things completely fell apart. He told me everything was my fault. If I had spent more time with him he wouldn't have had to find 'companionship' with someone else. That I was selfish and that it wasn't a surprise that no one wanted me. All I did was use people and discard them when I was through with them." Tyson said pain ringing in his voice. "I didn't say anything just listened to him as he ranted at me. Finally he told me that it was over and that he never wanted to see me again. His life would be better off without me. Then he walked off. The sad thing is that I wanted to run off after him and beg him to give me another chance but Dragoon prevented me from making that stupid mistake. I found out the next day that he had been seeing other people since we had started going out. I was so devastated and depressed. Over the next couple of weeks I lost my appetite, weight, and my interest in kendo and Beyblading. Gramps began worrying and when Hiro arrived they began talking and decided that it would be better to try and take me out of Japan for awhile just to get away from things. I didn't tell Gramps why I was so depressed but I always think he suspected why I was so miserable. Hiro tried to get it out of me but this was one thing I really didn't want to talk about. And it's not something I really want to talk about again."

Tyson just lay against Ray eyes gazing into space sadly. A hand pulled his face up to look into golden eyes. "He's a fool. And I hope you don't believe any of the shit that he told you. You are a beautiful person – why do you think so many people are drawn to you? You are not is selfish. And as for no one wants you? That is the furtherest thing from the truth. I want you. Kai wants you. You have over a million fan girls and guys who would love to be able to be called you boy/girlfriend. Hell they would be happy if they could call you a friend! You deserve so much better than that."

"I've found that person and I couldn't be more grateful." Tyson whispered shyly. A blush tinged his cheeks but he gazed into golden eyes determinedly.

"You don't believe the prick?" Ray prodded, eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

"No. I don't anymore." Tyson answered with a small smile.

Ray gently brushed the back of his hand down the blunettes cheek. "Good." He whispered back before l kissing Tyson gently. Tyson turned and threw his arms enthusiastically around Ray's neck and deepened the kiss. A smirk graced Ray's face as he the blunette straddled his hips. Time to show Tyson how much he cared...

* * *

*ts*

* * *

The preparations were almost complete. It had been a mistake to let Tyson go like that. He had been careless and been caught. It wouldn't happen again. Tyson was his and there was no one that could stand his way. **NO ONE!**

* * *

*ts*

* * *

Dragoon and Drigger stirred restlessly. Something was about to happen. Something bad. **It was time**.

* * *

**So...drop me a line and let me know what you think. I will try and have another chapter up within the next few weeks but I am also updating more of my stories so it may take a little longer. Hope you enjoyed the latest installment.**

**Love Storm! :D**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys. I know I am late in updating it and I am sorry. I want to thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14 - Mistaken**

Tyson shut the door wearily before trudging to his bed and flopping down on it. Groaning softly he kicked off his shoes before falling back to gaze at the white ceiling of his hotel room.

The past couple of days had been really intense – they had been surprised with a two day trip to Tokyo. The bladers had done a sightseeing tour and shopping on the first day and been given the second day to check out the local beyblade scene.

This of course had led to autograph signing and an impromptu workshop much to the kids delight. It had been a grueling but rewarding day. An added bonus was a night out on the town in VIP style.

Ray had managed to keep his possessive streak in check, quietly seething behind him as he chatted and signed autographs for his young fans. Behind closed doors Ray had emphatically proved that he was _not_ going to be taking his claws out any time soon.

A small smile lit up Tyson's face. Ray was proving to be quite the loving and attentive boyfriend; he was even able to sense when Tyson needed to be alone. He was everything that Jack had not been. He genuinely cared for him...Tyson!

Moments later his phone went off, rubbing the sleep from his eyes Tyson made a grab for it. "Hello?" he asked sleepily. Hearing nothing he looked at his phone. Missed call. He sighed and then glanced at the time. 7:00 PM!

'_Oh man! I slept for 3 hours._' Tyson thought to himself sheepishly.

'_You needed your sleep._' Dragoon said soothingly.

Tyson sat up and rubbed his head with embarrassment. '_But still. 3 hours?_' he asked.

Dragoon just laughed at him.

Smiling at the sound of Dragoon laughing he got to his feet and shuffled towards the door and flipped the light switch. Looking down to avoid the momentary blindness he spotted the note that had been shoved under his door. Frowning slightly he bent down and retrieved it.

_Hey Tyson,_

_It's been a long trip and I wanted to spend time with you without being interrupted. Meet me at the Northern entrance to the maze at 7:30. Don't be late._

_Love_

_Your one and only_

Blushing slightly Tyson smoothed out the note. He had time to have a quick shower and get changed before he had to meet Ray.

He rushed to the dresser and stuck the note under the photo he had of the team after their last championship six years ago. Snatching up a towel he dashed to the bathroom.

Unnoticed on the bed, Dragoon's blade glowed softly.

* * *

*ts*

'_Drigger?' Dragoon called softly into the darkness._

"_Dragoon? The tiger's sharp metallic voice echoed back. A golden light rushed towards her._

*ts*

* * *

**20 minutes later**

Tyson fidgeted nervously at the designated area. Ray wasn't there and it wasn't like him to be late. He turned his back on the maze and looked out to the walking path anxiously. He missed the sound of the soft footfalls behind him.

A wet cloth was placed over his mouth and nose; he struggled to breath and fought uselessly against his attacker. His head lolled back and the smirking face of Jack swam briefly before his eyes. His world turned to darkness.

* * *

**I know this is short and sweet but it was originally part of a bigger chapter. You will get part two later in the following week. Please oh Please review. **

**Lots of love**

**Storm xox  
**


	16. Chapter 15

**I would like to give a shout out to all my lovely readers. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Pain**

**

* * *

**

Sighing slightly Ray looked at his phone again. It had just rung out; it seemed Tyson was busy or not wanting to talk to people. It _was_ understandable considering how tired the blunette had been. In fact knowing Tyson he was sprawled out on the bed sound asleep Ray thought with amusement. It was time for a good grooming season and a lazy evening spent with his team.

* * *

***ts***

**

* * *

**

Tyson struggled to open his eyes, they felt funny. His head throbbed incessantly and there was a very horrible taste in his mouth.

His eyes finally cooperated and opened to a dimly lit room. He was propped up against the wall. Tyson tried to move. His arms were pinned behind him handcuffed around a pipe and his legs were **chained** to the same pipe.

Tyson gazed down with horror, as he moved his head up he heard a rattle and looked behind him with dread. From a pipe higher up on the wall a chain hung down. It was attached to a small dog like collar he hadn't noticed around his neck. The blunette's skin crawled at the predicament he was in.

Heavy footsteps made him look up as the door opened.

"Well. Well. **Finally** awake. I've been soooo bored." Jack drawled a lazy smirk dawning on his face.

"What the **hell** are you doing?" Tyson rasped angrily.

"Taking what's rightfully mine." Jack said mildly, watching the blunette's face with amusement.

"I do not belong to you. I belong to ME!"Tyson snarled angrily.

Jack just laughed. "No darling. It doesn't work that way. You are mine whether you like it or not. And just to let you know – there is no way out. I made _very_ sure of that."

"Why?" Tyson asked his voice cracking slightly wariness in his eyes.

"Why did I tie you up? One. I don't want you to get away and two Seirya reminded me what a powerful combination you and that Dragon beast of yours are." Jack strode away from the door frame that he had been leaning against. "Why did I take you? I told you - you are mine and no long haired Chinese _freak_ is going to stop us being together."

He stopped in front of Tyson and looked down with smug superiority. "I know he's going to be a problem but that's where Seirya comes in. He is blocking the attempts of contact your bit beast is trying to make with its friends. If by some miracle your _friend_ does manage to find out where we are then I will get rid of him." An evil smirk was plastered on the older man's face.

Jack grabbed Tyson's face and smashed his mouth against the struggling youths face. The blunette refused to open his mouth to the older man's probing attempts.

The brunette pulled back and gave Tyson an ugly look. "You **will** submit to me." Jack said nastily. Tyson just glared back.

The throbbing in Tyson's head increased. A blazing hatred filled him. '_Dragoon.' _Tyson realised breathlessly. Sensing the blue dragons rage he let it combine with his. "**NO. I WON'T**!" Tyson screamed back eyes blazing.

A fist connected with his left cheekbone; snapping his head sharply to the right. "You don't have a choice. We will leave this country tomorrow night." Jack said with a nasty smile.

Tyson sucked in a breath trying to focus through the pain. "What?" he croaked.

"Do you honestly think I am stupid enough to stay in Japan after taking you? We are going somewhere your precious friends and that ... thing will never find us!" Jack laughed at the blunette.

Tyson just stared mutely at Jack. This was a horrible nightmare. There was no way this could be real! It was time to wake. He closed his eyes and willed himself desperately to wake up. '_wake up wake up wake up WAKE UP DAMNIT!' _ He screamed at himself.

A hand ran itself through his hair gently he opened his eyes hoping desperately to see Ray. Unfortunately it wasn't so. Tyson bit back a moan of despair.

"It's a pity I will have to cut it. Long hair suits you." Jack murmured distractedly.

"Cut my hair?" Tyson's voice rose in panic.

"Of course." Jack gave him a look. "It's your most recognisable feature."

Tyson jerked his hair out of Jack's grasp. "No. I won't let you!" he snapped.

Jack's fist connected with the other side of his face and then his mouth. Grabbing his hair he dragged Tyson's face up so it looked into his own. "Just so we get this clear. **I **am the boss and you will do what I say whether you like it or not. Save yourself the humiliation and pain. No one is going to come riding to your rescue. Get it through your thick head!" the brunette shoved the younger man's head away so it clunked painfully against the wall.

Tyson bit his lip tasting blood. There was no way he was going to let this bastard see him cry.

"If you'll excuse me I need to finish off a few things." Jack said with a last smirk before sauntering out the door, slamming it shut after him.

Tyson rested his aching ahead against the wall. "Oh Dragoon. What are we going to do?" he asked desperately.

* * *

***ts***

**

* * *

**

Ray walked along the pathway to the maze, laughing at the joke Lee had cracked. It had been so long since he had properly laughed, Ray thought to himself. And it was all because of Tyson. He was truly happy for the first time in years. Four years in fact as Lee had pointed out earlier that day. According to the resident expert _he_ believed that was when Ray had first started displaying the beginning signs of sexual maturity which coincided with the restless feelings he had begun to experience himself.

Drigger's presence from the back of his mind had been strangely absent for the past couple of hours. Kian was hovering ever so slightly over an irritated Mariah. Miah was trying to soothe her friend's ruffled feathers. He had somehow managed to offend his petite friend and for the life of him he couldn't work out why.

"Where's Tyson?" Lee asked softly giving him a sideways glance.

Ray looked over at Lee. "He seems to want some time to himself. I rang him earlier but he didn't answer. He's probably asleep."

"Yeah. Sounds like our Ty." Lee said with an amused smirk.

Getting to the northern entrance the pair turned and waited for the girls and Kian to catch up. An uneasy feeling settled on Ray. He tried to shrug it off but for some reason it persisted.

All of a sudden a blinding pain shot through his brain. He staggered forward and fell to his knees. Lee's hand grabbed his shoulder and shook it to try and get his attention.

The pain receded slightly before doubling its affect. He fell face first into the ground writhing in pain.

'_...Ray...Tyson...danger...bad...help him...here...' _Drigger's voice cut through the pain. Briefly an image of Tyson and his surrounds flashed through his mind before his bit beast's presence faded.

'_Drigger? Tyson!'_ Ray gasped.

The pain disappeared as suddenly as it had arrived. He dry retched twice before struggling into a sitting position. Miah hugged him, concern emanating from her. A hand rubbed his back soothingly.

Kian held a distressed Mariah against him as she sobbed into his chest. Lee had the unfocused look of someone talking to his bitbeast. It seems they had had the same disturbing image...

The image resurfaced. "Tyson!" he said trying to get to his feet.

Lee grabbed his arms holding him down. "Let me go! Tyson needs me!" he snarled at his best friend.

"No. He needs you to be rational Ray. If you go charging in there without a thought that son of a bitch will probably try and kill you. But if we work together we can take him down. Who is the person Tyson adores more than anything?" Lee said urgently.

"_Gramps_? How is he going to be able to help?" Ray asked confused.

"Close but not really who I was thinking of. **Hiro**." Lee pointed out.

"Hiro?" Ray looked up at Lee grasping his friend's arms.

"Hiro. He's even more overprotective than you are. And when it comes to stressful situations he is cool and collected. Hell from what Tyson says he can be a sadistic bastard when he needs to be. That is someone you want on your side. Plus if you go off to rescue Tyson without him you will be in for a painful reprisal." Lee pointed out.

"Where would I find him?" Ray said quietly. "Tyson told me he's not staying at the dojo at the moment. It has something to do with his grandfather having some old friends crashing there for a kendo competition."

"You have a close bond with Drigger. Use him to track down Hiro's bit beast." Kian said calmly looking at Ray strangely.

"I can't. He's not here. I think he's trying to help Tyson and Dragoon." Ray stated.

Lee sucked in a quick breath. His eyes took on that unfocused look again. "Galeon is tracking down Hiro and telling him to meet us at our rooms. Ty's team and Kai's are meeting us there as well."

"Why?" Ray asked as Lee hauled him to his feet. Lee then offered his hands to Miah and helped her gently to her feet.

Lee turned back and gave him a reproving look. "I know Ty's your mate but these are Tyson and your friends. They will be most upset if you leave them out of this. We will need _all_ the help we can get on this."

"Let's go. Time is of the essence." Kian said sharply.

They began to walk off. Ray looked up at the moon. _'Watch over them Drigger. We will rescue you Tyson just hold on_.'

A hand grabbed the back of his tunic and pulled him along.

* * *

***ts***

* * *

**So guys this is the 2nd part of that chapter and the third part will be up soon. I would like some reviews please. :)**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Love Storm  
**


	17. Chapter 16

**This chapter is dedicated to all the people who read this story. You're my inspiration to finish this story. If it's the last thing I do! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16 – Seirya**

Tyson rested his aching head back against the wall. His lip was swollen and tasted of dried blood; the cut above his eyes was still bleeding sluggishly. Each breath sent a shooting pain through his chest. An hour ago he'd managed to slip off some of his restraints. Somehow Jack had seen and come charging into the room.

He had never seen the brunette so angry before. The queer look in those green eyes had frightened him like nothing before and for good reason. Jack had lost control, kicking him in the ribs and raining blows on his face and body. There were savage bruises left from the bonds after they had been replaced and tightened as much as possible without cutting off circulation.

Every time Dragoon thrashed against the restraints that Jack's bit beast Seirya had placed on her a blinding pain would pierce his brain leaving him on the verge of blacking out. He closed his eyes hoping that oblivion would take over and dull the pain.

The creak of the door woke him from the doze he had managed. Opening his eyes wearily he saw the brunette cross the floor a bundle in his arms.

"You're awake." Jack said coldly dumping the pile next to him. From his pocket he pulled out another collar and a strange device. "You'll be wearing these before we leave. And I got you a little present."

A hasty laugh erupted from Jack's lips. He dangled the collar and device before Tyson's eyes.

"This collar has an electric charge. And it's connected to this little control. One wrong move Tyson and you'll be in world of pain you never thought possible. I wouldn't even _think_ of trying to alert people because by the time I have finished with you, you won't be able to talk for **weeks**." Jack laughed again at Tyson's horrified expression before strutting out and slamming the door behind him.

'_Oh Dragoon. I don't know if I can take much more of this._' Tyson thought sadly at his partner. '_If anything happens...tell...tell Ray...that I love him. __**Please**_.'

'_Just focus on breathing Tyson. You can tell him yourself. They won't be getting away with this.´ _Drigger's deep voice penetrated the pain. '_Just hold on a little longer my friends.'_

_

* * *

_

***ts***

* * *

Kenny tapped away furiously at his main computer while Dizzi searched through the BBA's databases.

"I've found the blueprints for the warehouse." Kenny said suddenly. Mariah and Miah crowded closer.

"Move back." Hilary snapped at the pair as she entered the room. Kenny flashed her a quick smile before accessing the prints.

"Miah. Relay this to the others." Kenny ordered with a slight frown. "The building is condemned. There are structural floors. Hang on...What's this?"

Miah, Mariah and Hilary looked at each other confused before looking back at the screen. "What's wrong honey?" Hilary asked calmly resting an arm along the back of his chair and crouching down beside Kenny.

"The alarm and surveillance cameras are back online." Kenny said squinting at the screen. An irritated note crept into his voice. "The bastard somehow managed to hook up to another building's electricity supply and is piggybacking off of it."

"What are you saying Kenny?" Mariah asked rubbing her belly anxiously.

"Miah. The place is a trap. Tell the others to stay out of sight while I access the system and figure the best places to enter. They need to split into teams." Kenny said, looking back at the younger blader sharply.

Miah nodded determinedly and began relaying the information to Kian through her bit beat Niamh.

"Uh-oh." Dizzi's voice rang out. "We have a problem."

"What?" Kenny asked turning toward his laptop. Mariah and Hilary stopped their hurried conversation to listen.

"The bit beast Seirya, the one Drigger told Ray about is extremely powerful and dangerous. He has links to Boris and a mad scientist known as Alec." Dizzi answered seriously.

"It was stolen by a master criminal known only as Tokkan. Seirya is a black dragon type creature and his last known attack was Nightmare Tornado. 25 years ago, the night it disappeared there was an explosion in Russia – in a 20 block radius all of the buildings were destroyed and it killed thousands of people. Rumours persist that Seirya was behind the explosions. There was no evidence to support the governments theory it was a bomb – The only thing powerful enough to cause this sort of damage was an atomic bomb and the last recorded ones I can find were Hiroshima and Nagasaki. "Dizzi continued.

"Oh no!" Mariah replied horrified. "What are we going to do?"

* * *

***ts***

* * *

Jack glared irritably at Tyson from the surveillance room he had set up. It had been relatively easy to find the place and set everything up. Everything was in place – he only had six hours left before they would be out of this miserable excuse of a city. Tyson would finally be his and there was nothing **anyone** could do to stop him.

He pulled back the sleeve and stared at the bandages on his left arm. He'd knocked Tyson unconscious earlier for a 2nd time after the stupid boy had refused to give him what was rightfully his. When he'd tried to take it a blinding gold light had engulfed him. He's raised his arms to protect his eyes from the light. When he'd woken up his arms had been bleeding profusely.

Somehow he'd managed to return Tyson to his chains and then carefully left the building to get medical attention. His arrival at the hospital had caused a bit of a stir. After they had cleaned and stitched his wounds he'd begged to go to the toilet and managed to escape out a side exit.

He'd made his way back here after collecting the items he had purchased online. Seirya had punished him severely for his stupid stunt and warned him not to let it happen again or he would wish they'd never met.

Only he and his younger brother knew that his father was the legendary Tokkan. When he was eight he had discovered his dad's little secret. It then became his dream to follow in his father's footsteps and become a master thief in his own right. But his stupid old man had overlooked him for his younger brother. So he had stolen Seirya one night and run away.

He'd show them that they had misjudged him and that he was better than his brother. His father had never pulled a heist like this. He laughed quietly to himself at his ingenuity and then went back now content to watching his prize possession.

* * *

***ts***

* * *

"Kenny's going to hack in and disconnect the alarm and surveillance cameras in brief bursts so my team came get into where Tyson is relatively undetected." Kian translated from his bit beast Lorcan.

Ray shifted irritated at the delay. Lee rested a hand gently on his shoulder. He shook his head slightly at his best friend. "Easy Ray. Not long now." He said quietly.

Hiro took over from Kian while he talked to Kenny through Miah.

"Kai and Lee I need your teams to distract him as long as possible. Drigger's managed to tell Ray that he is badly injured and we will need as much time as possible to get him away. I know this Seirya is supposed to be abnormally powerful but I have seen all of you battle and I have seen Jack battle once. A powerful bit beast does not make up for lack of skill. Kai you have worked with Black Dranzer and are probably going to be the one Seirya will target." Hiro said eyes boring into crimson. The dual haired blader gave Hiro a sharp nod of acknowledgement.

"Kenny says it will be best if you don't work as a team. If you attack him individually it will tire him out and hopefully weaken Seirya's power as well as having the added bonus of helping getting Tyson out of there." Kian voice broke through the strained silence.

"Teams everybody and get ready to go in. Kai and Lee you need to keep in contact with **me**. Kian will keep in contact with Kenny and tell me what's going on. Good luck." Hiro said before they split up. Kai, Max and Bryan headed silently towards the side entrance Kenny had recommended. Lee, Spencer and Ian went to the main entrance to lure Jack out of the way.

Kian, Tala and Ray followed Hiro to the service entrance. It was time.

* * *

***ts***

* * *

Jack laughed as he watched three men enter the front entrance of the building. He felt Seirya's presence enter his mind. "We have company." He told the bit beast smugly.

' _It's a trap.'_ The bit beast told him flatly.

"So? You can take them out easily." Jack said in amused tones. "I'm bored. It's time to play."

Getting up he failed to notice as the surveillance feeds went blank and the alarms deactivated. He strode from the room to take out the fools that thought they could challenge **him**.

* * *

***ts***

* * *

"He fell for it." Kian said softly. Hiro nodded and opened the side entrance quickly. The others snuck in ahead of him.

"Go to the left and follow it down. He's put Tyson in the basement from what Kenny can decipher." Kian said quietly after conferring quickly with Lorcan.

The team stealthily made their way down the hall.

* * *

***ts***

* * *

"Do you idiots honestly think you can defeat **me**. I have one of the world's most powerful bit beasts." Jack taunted with a derisive laugh.

"All I hear is blah blah blah." Spencer said in a bored voice inspecting his bit beast. "You going to talk us to death or battle?"

Jack snarled angrily. "You have **no** idea who you are dealing with. Say hello to Seirya."

The three bladers rolled their eyes before pulling out their blades. The brunette pulled his ripcord letting Seirya loose. Ian and Spencer followed quickly while Lee hung back waiting for his turn.

* * *

***ts***

* * *

"Go down." Kenny told Miah. She repeated it to Kian and they watched through Jack's surveillance as the others got closer to where Tyson was hidden.

Mariah felt something brush her mind gently. She pulled back slightly as Galux related to her Lee/Galeon's observations.

"Hiro's right. He has absolutely no skill. He's relying on Seirya to do the damage. Ian and Spencer have managed to confuse him by attacking one after the other. The beast isn't coming out of the blade for some reason. It's not realising full power." Mariah interrupted. All eyes turned towards her.

"His blade is in pretty bad shape. The attack ring is loose and it it's throwing off the blades balance." Mariah said eyes glazed over slightly.

"Niamh's told Lorcan everything. Hiro wants to know where to go next." Miah said quietly. Hilary went to Mariah's side while Kenny turned back to the screen.

"They need to turn right and then go down the stairs. Then they will be in the basement." Kenny said consulting the blue prints.

"They need to hurry. Seirya's just destroyed Ian and Spencer's blades. Galeon and Lee are fighting them but it won't be long. Seirya's risen from his blade." Mariah interrupted them in slight panic. "Ian is using Wyborg to tell Tala and Bryan about what to expect."

"They are almost there." Kenny said using the camera to track their movements. He disabled the alarms that were rigged on the door.

* * *

***ts***

* * *

Ray rushed to the prone form of his mate. "Tyson?" he asked voice breaking slightly. Gently he brushed a hand against the younger man's face. Chocolate brown eyes opened slowly.

"Ray? Is – is that you?" Tyson asked gritting his teeth in pain.

"Yes. We're here." Ray said gently brushing away the tear that slid down Tyson's cheek.

Hiro pushed Ray slightly away. "I need to give him some first aid. Try and loosen these chains for me will you."

Ray bristled but began working at them.

"Lee and Galeon are out. He's making his way towards us. I seriously hope Bryan, Kai and Max can give him a longer match because Seirya seems to be getting more powerful with each battle." Tala said coolly. Hiro and Ray looked briefly at the redhead before beginning again with renewed vigour.

"I-I'm so sorry." Tyson said sadly.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong Tyson. We saw the note. He's not as stupid as I originally thought." Hiro said gently. "No. Don't talk. I think you have a few broken ribs. We are going to have to get you to a hospital."

"He's battling Max. Are you almost finished?" Tala asked blade in hand. Ray took off the collar and threw it across the floor.

"Yes." Hiro said. With Ray's help he pulled Tyson to his feet, arms draped across each shoulder. They moved quickly towards the basement entrance. Tyson grunted in pain and then bit his lip.

* * *

***ts***

* * *

"You may as well give up. You have no chance of beating me." Jack said in a bored voice he looked smugly at Max and then to Bryan and Kai.

'_He's gone.'_ Seirya snapped.

'_What? What do you mean "he's gone"'_ Jack said irritably to his bit beast.

'_I mean they have taken him out of the basement.' _Seirya snarled angrily at the brunette giving him a lancing pain. '_Instead of taunting __them,__ get __**rid**__of them. Those others are getting away!'_

A strange noise filled the corridor. The black beast rose out of his blade and unleased his attack. Max, Draciel, Bryan and Kai were flung back. Draciel hit the wall and broke into pieces. Bryan and Kai rushed to their feet.

"You'll have to go through us." Bryan said with a smirk. He positioned his blade for attack, Kai followed suit.

"My pleasure." Jack raged. "Seirya. Destroy them!"

Kai and Bryan released their blades. Dranzer and Falborg swept towards Seirya rapidly.

The boys looked at each other once sharply, before turning their attention back to the match.

* * *

***ts***

* * *

"Come on Tyson just a little further." Ray coaxed gently as they made it up the final flight of stairs. They half carried half dragged Tyson to the exit. As they came around the corner they saw Lee, Ian and Spencer. They were in a sorry state.

"Shit." Hiro swore viscously. Jack was on the way.

Lee gave them a tired smile before opening the exit. "Hurry." He rasped.

"Kian. Take over." Ray ordered suddenly.

"What?" Kian turned back towards them confused.

"Hurry up. This is **my** fight." Ray said as his angry began to rise. His blade shone brightly in his pocket.

Kian have him an understanding look and quickly took Ray's position.

The raven haired blader gently lifted Tyson's chin. "I will see you again soon. I...love you." He whispered gently before brushing his lips once against the blunette's.

Tears glimmered in those beautiful eyes. "I do to." He managed to gasp out.

"Go. Now!" Kian yelled quickly pulling Tyson and Hiro to the exit. The sound of running feet echoed down the corridor.

Tyson looked back once to see him standing there like a statue. The door closed behind them. A tear slipped down his face. _'Please bring him back to me.' _ He thought quickly. A jolt of pain made him gasp. Everything faded into black.

* * *

***ts***

* * *

Jack careened around the corner stopping abruptly when he saw **him**. The one who had stolen **his** Tyson and caused him all this trouble. Beside him stood the black haired blader he had versed earlier and a red head he had never seen before.

"So. We finally meet. You'll pay for this." He snarled enraged.

Golden eyes locked with his and blazed with hate. He pulled his blade out and settled it on his launcher. It was glowing gold and blue. "You will never go near Tyson again." The raven haired blader said icily.

"We'll see." Jack said lip curling in a sneer. He raised his blade into the attack position.

"Let it **RIP**!"

* * *

**Here it is. I know you are probably shaking your fists and calling me all sorts of the things at the moment but I need to have some time to try and give you an epic battle. Something worthy of Ray and Tyson. Please review and give me some suggestions you may want to see for the final chapters.  
**

**Lots of love to you my faithful readers.**

**Love **

**Storm  
**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hi! I'm back. Here's the latest installment. I wish to dedicate this to Sora-chii, yugiohjb and littlelil1991. Happy Reading! :)**

* * *

_Jack careened around the corner stopping abruptly when he saw __**him**__. The one who had stolen __**his**__ Tyson and caused him all this trouble. Beside him stood the black haired blader he had versed earlier and a red head he had never seen before._

_"So. We finally meet. You'll pay for this." He snarled enraged._

_Golden eyes locked with his and blazed with hate. He pulled his blade out and settled it on his launcher. It was glowing gold and blue. "You will never go near Tyson again." The raven haired blader said icily._

_"We'll see." Jack said lip curling in a sneer. He raised his blade into the attack position._

_"Let it __**RIP**__!"_

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Nightmare Tornado**

* * *

A flash of movement out of the corner of his eye momentarily distracted Ray. Jack's howl of outrage snapped his attention back to the slightly insane blader before him. A large wolf like creature erupted out of the beyblade battling ferociously with Seirya.

Tala stepped forward next to him and gave the Chinese blader a sly smirk. "You _will_ be the one to do the final battle with the prick but he needs to be taught a lesson. After all you must admit the Demolition boys do have a talent in destructive blading techniques and how to inflict the most pain and suffering on an opponent."

Ray gave the red head a hard look. "Tala…"

"No Ray." Tala said cutting him off. "You have experienced first hand through Bryan what we where capable of a few years ago. To say we have improved those techniques is an understatement – we have chosen to do the honourable thing and not inflict them on our opponents…so far. Let me deal with him – that thing seems to be gathering more power with every battle."

Ray glared at the redhead for a moment but acquiesced reluctantly. He studied the battle before him and his admiration for Tala's skills at inflicting subtle damage to blader and blade grew grudgingly. Wolborg nipped in slicing both Jack and Seirya's blade and back out again, playing a very cunning game of cat and mouse – never once closing properly with the more powerful bitbeast.

Jack was looking a little worse for wear with small cuts, some bleeding all over his body. The brunette visibly flinched when the blade stuck a glancing blow across his cheek. "Enough! You will not DEFEAT me. I am invincible. Nothing can beat Seirya. **Nothing!**" he hissed malevolently.

Tala just openly laughed giving the younger man an arrogant smile. "Yeah riiiight."

"Seirya! Nightmare Tornado!" Jack shrieked. The black dragon rose from the blade filling the small corridor and blocking the view of the brunette. With a roar that vibrated through them he loomed over the trio.

Tala gave a snort of contempt. "Wolborg – Black Ice attack."

The gaping maw of the black dragon opened and black light emanated from it – forming wind gusts sucked the deadly ice into itself rendering the attach useless. The wind in the corridor got stronger and stronger as the power gained momentum.

"Everybody out now!" Lee roared over the increasing noise. He grabbed Ray and Tala's arm dragging them towards the door.

Seirya unleashed his attack. The walls blew outwards and the corridor's roof collapsed. Covering their heads with their arms they cringed away from the falling debris.

Ray noticed that nothing was hitting them. Jack cried out in pain from a few feet away. He glanced back to see the purple glow of Draciel as he bore the brunt of the collapsing building. Kai stood next to Max under the shield the bit beast had created.

Straightening up he have the pair and smile of and nod of gratitude. He turned his attention back to the destruction before him. Jack was on his knees nursing a broken arm and a bloody head. He looked up and laughed hysterically. "I told you. NOTHING, NOTHING can defeat Seirya."

Tala knelt down and picked up the remains of his blade. He stood up with a look of icy fury. "You arrogant arrogant fool. Brute force can only get you so far."

"I defeated **you**, not the other way round." Jack retorted with a triumphant smirk.

"And at what cost?" Tala replied icily. "You can barely stand, you arm is broken and you have multiple cuts and bruises. You are a fool if you think you have the stamina to take on Ray."

Jack just gave a derisive snort. "Nothing is going to stop me from destroying that freak. The thought of Vengeance is what gives me the power I need to defeat you all. Seirya! **Nightmare Tornado!**"

Ray just gave the brunette a scathing look and launched Drigger.

Seirya loomed up once again opening his mouth; black light began to build in power and wind gusts began to suck in everything around him.

Drigger's blade glowed a brilliant gold before going to blue and the gold again. His blade spun faster than ever before. A stormy voice echoed in his head. _'Seirya's blade is the key. Notice how it is remaining spinning in one place to complete his attack.'_

Ray glance down at the black dragon's blade and recoiled slightly in shocked surprise before glancing back to the malicious face of Jack. '_He really is a novice isn't he_.' He thought to himself. A rumble of laughter resonated across his mind.

'_Alright Drigger let's show them what a REAL blader is capable of.'_ Ray said. He looked up at his rival with a smirk. Jack gave him a strange look.

Unnoticed by all but Ray Drigger's blade swept swiftly through the wind gusts towards the monstrous black beyblade. The white tiger used the wind's velocity to give him the extra edge he needed smashing into Seirya with double his normal speed. The black blade flipped smashing into the wall. The dragon attack was hurled into the sky as he snapped back at the force of the blow. The blade's attack ring now held on by a thread and parts of the blade had come off after hitting the wall.

Drigger roared out from the confines of his blade glowing a blinding gold. To everyone's surprise he wasn't alone. A radiant blue light formed into the elegant shape of Dragoon.

"What the hell?" Lee's voice exclaimed from somewhere behind Ray.

"I've never heard of anything like it!" Max stated coming up Ray's right side. Kai flanked the blonde and watched the blade with the two bitbeasts speculatively.

"Drigger by himself is a powerful bitbeast but Dragoon…a whole other level." Tala said with admiration lounging comfortably out of the corner of Ray's eye.

A howl of outrage interrupted them all. The black dragon reared up to its full height red eyes bright with anger, his shadowy form pulsed. '_You foolish bitbeasts. You cannot beat__** ME**__! I am the ultimate power on this plane. You rely on humans too much!_'

A rumble of anger flashed through their minds. Dragoon seemed to grow twice her normal size – her anger made the light emanating from her painful to look at. '_You demean our contact with our chosen but yet you forget that if it were not for your pet human you would not be able to walk this plane. Your arrogance and your pet's have cost you dearly.'_

A snarl erupted from Seirya. Jack was looking up at Dragoon with a little trace of fear.

Drigger seemed to mirror Tala's pose lounging almost casually next to Dragoon. Drigger glanced back at him and gave him a quick wink.

'_Fools! I will teach you to defy Me!'_ Seirya growled furiously and lunged suddenly at his blue nemesis.

Dragoon reacted quickly and managed to grapple with the black dragoon. Power blazed outwards blinding everyone. Lee grabbed Ray's arm and tugged at Tala's sleeve encouraging them to walk backwards away from the blazing heat caused by the powerful beasts fighting.

'_Dragoon. Move away from him he is draining your power!'_ Drigger's voice sliced through Ray's mind. It shook him from the paralysis caused by the dragon's fierce battle for dominance.

As Dragoon moved away from Seirya, Drigger distracted the black dragon with a savage Shizhan Slash. The black dragon's blade flew backwards hitting Jack in the face before bouncing onto the ground. A long gash opened up on the brunette's cheek, it bleed profusely.

Seirya seemed to grow even bigger. With glowing eyes he opened his mouth to gather power. Before the howling winds could start again the storm dragon let loose her powerful Spectral Storm directly into his mouth while Drigger launched his blade and Shizhan Slash attack at the beast's blade. The power of the dual attacks sent the blade and Jack flying backwards. The bladers shielded their faces from the debris and powerful light.

Once the remnants of the powerful attacks died down the bladers looked up to see Seirya's blade completed shattered in front of Jack's lifeless form. Drigger's blade still spun; the bitbeasts had retreated back into the blade exhausted.

Staring numbly at his nemesis Ray picked his way towards him. Bending down he picked up his blade and then made his way to the side of the brunette.

"Ray. What the hell are you doing?" Lee shouted to him. Ignoring his friends concern he knelt down next to Jack's body and checked his vital signs. They were weak.

Unbeknownst to Ray the green eyes had opened and were glaring at him with a deep hatred. Jack pulled his last reserves and with a nasty smile pulled out his last trick.

"I told you you wouldn't be able to defeat me!" he hissed angrily and with a surge of adrenalin buried his knife into Ray. With a shocked gasp Ray jerked back and looked at the knife buried into his stomach. Blood gushed everywhere.

He saw the satisfied smirk and then saw the light go out of Jack's eyes. He heard the panicked shouts of his friends as he fell backwards. Lee managed to catch him and cradled him in his arms. He noticed numbly that tears had formed in his best friend's eyes. "Ray. Stay with us. We need you. Tyson needs you! Please!"

His world faded to black as his strength began to fail.

* * *

**The Second Last Chapter. :D**

**I apologise for the delay in writing this one – I have been spending hours reworking the story. Hope you don't hate me too much. I can assure you the next one will be up very very soon. Almost finished! **


	19. Chapter 18

**Wow. It's an epic read but it is finally finished! ****I dedicate this chapter to everyone who reads Revelations as well as give a special thanks to xXxOtakU-444xXx and littlelil1991**. **A big thank you to Fletty for helping me to get through this chapter. I hope you like it. xox**

* * *

"_I told you you wouldn't be able to defeat me!" he hissed angrily and with a surge of adrenalin buried his knife into Ray. With a shocked gasp Ray jerked back and looked at the knife buried into his stomach. Blood gushed everywhere._

_He saw the satisfied smirk and then saw the light go out of Jack's eyes. He heard the panicked shouts of his friends as he fell backwards. Lee managed to catch him and cradled him in his arms. He noticed numbly that tears had formed in his best friends eyes. "Ray. Stay with us. We need you. Tyson needs you! Please!." _

_His world faded to black as his strength began to fail._

* * *

**Chapter 18 – Till death do us part?**

* * *

Ray's world faded in and out. He remembered the sounds of sirens, an overwhelming pain in his abdomen and the feeling of serenity. He knew the danger he was in. He could hear dimly his best friend begging him to hold on and how everyone needed him especially Tyson.

A peaceful calm descended on him and he let the darkness swallow him again as the pain began to increase…

He sat in a tree in a peaceful forest that was eerily similar to the one near his childhood home. He could hear the monkey's screaming because a predator was stalking nearby. The birds flitted through the canopy singing away happily. He looked around from his high vantage point and spotted the village where he grew up. Smoke curled up from a couple of the houses.

A slight rustle of bushes underneath made him look down. The large form of a white tiger paced into view. He held his breath as he looked at the magnificent animal. It looked up at him and for some reason it reminded him of Drigger. He looked into the mesmerising golden eyes.

A small rumble of laughter broke the spell and the white tiger bounded easily up the tree and landed beside him on the branch. The branch didn't even bend at the sudden weight. Ray just looked up in surprise. 'What is going on?' he thought, confused.

'_You are not on the earthly plane Little Brother. You are on the spirit's plane,' _Drigger's voice lazed in his mind.

'_Spirit's plane? Am I dead?'_ Ray asked in a neutral voice.

'_Not yet old friend. But if you stay away from your body too long, you will die. What troubles you?' _Drigger asked sprawled across the branch licking one of his paws.

'_How…how did Dragoon get into the blade? Why?_' Ray asked, staring at the trees in front of him.

'_It happened when you, Tala, Hiro and Kian rescued Tyson. When you told Kian to take over from you, so you could protect Ty and give him time to get away to safety, she managed to cross from her blade to mine. She knew that we would need her strength to defeat that monster. Max managed to get several pieces from some of the other damaged blades, to fix his enough so that it was useable. He told Draciel that he had a feeling he might be needed.'_

'_Tyson…is he okay?'_ Ray asked hesitantly. Concern for the younger man overrode everything.

'_He's getting better physically – but mentally and emotionally, he is a wreck. Dragoon is working hard to help him through. Unfortunately, he is pushing everyone away again. It seems that the closer he is to the person that he is at risk of losing, the more he withdraws into himself.'_ Drigger replied. _'Everyone is very worried about him. The only one that he is letting close is his brother, but even Hiro is having trouble getting him to open up. As soon as he was allowed to leave his room he's since spent hours by your bedside.'_

'_How long have I been unconscious for?'_ Ray asked with surprise.

'_You have been in what Draciel describes as a drug-induced coma. Max told him that they will try and bring you out of the coma within a couple of days. They are worried about a slight infection you got.'_ Drigger replied calmly, looking up into the eyes of his partner. '_Now…what is troubling you?'_

'_I'm not sure anymore Drigger. I don't know where I fit into Tyson's life. What I would do? What is my role in the village? Where will I live? I feel so lost, I really don't know.'_ Ray said quietly, watching the village and the little matchstick figures going about their daily business.

'_I'm sorry, little brother, but that is one thing that I cannot help you with. You need to talk to Tyson.'_ Drigger said. '_While you wait for your body to regain its strength I think it would be best to think everything over. Yes, everything is changing for you and it is strange and uncomfortable, but it does not mean that you will face this uncertainty alone. If you need someone to talk to, or even someone to vent to, I am but a thought away.'_

Drigger then faded away, leaving Ray alone to think.

* * *

***ts***

* * *

Tyson sat in the chair gingerly and looked down into Ray's pale face. He reached out and took the older man's hand and gently traced the lines on his palm.

Sadly, he looked at the breathing tube inserted in Ray's nose, the IV drip in his arm and the heart monitor beeping away in the background. It had been five long days since his friends and Ray had rescued him, leaving Ray with life threatening injuries and Jack dead. Seriya's blade had been confiscated and Lee had given him Ray's Drigger for safekeeping.

When Lee had visited him in his hospital room four days ago, he had known something bad had happened to Ray. The fearful look in the eyes of the White Tiger captain and the panicked edge in his voice spoke volumes, when he spoke about Ray. The explanation had been sketchy at best and when Tyson had asked his brother or friends about what had happened and how Ray was, they were evasive and found reasons to leave soon after.

After two days of the cagey behaviour he'd had enough and managed to charm one of his nurses into allowing him to visit his 'friend,' Ray. The nurse had been more than happy to leave him by Ray's bedside in his wheelchair while she chatted away to the nurses nearby.

Less than an hour later, Ian had come by to check on Ray. The beyblade coordinator didn't notice Tyson tucked away in the corner. A few minutes later, Tyson's older brother managed to spot Ian as he was walking out the door.

Not having realised Tyson was just inside the room, Hiro had asked about Ray's condition. When Ian had told Hiro the prognosis, it had left Tyson feeling numb and helpless. And when the explanation turned into how the chances of Ray surviving was looking slimmer by the hour, it made him want to breakdown and cry.

However, Hiro's response soon snapped him out of the despair he felt, when Tyson heard him tell Ian that it was in Tyson's best interest not to know about anything. His fury had doubled by the end of the short conversation. In the back of his mind he know that they were trying to protect him from getting hurt, but those thoughts began to cut like daggers. He wasn't a child anymore.

When the nurse came to take him back to his room he begged her to refuse all visitors – including his family. The surprised nurse asked if he was okay. He gave her a 'brave' smile and told her that he was very tired and he didn't feel up to dealing with anyone and their drama. She had fussed over him enough that he'd felt like exploding, but shortly after, she had helped him into bed and he was left in peace.

Dragoon soon let her presence be known.

'_Why are you closing out your family and friends, Tyson?'_ she admonished him.

'_They aren't going to tell me how Ray is!' _He replied with a warning in his voice.

'_Tyson…_' Dragoon began.

'_No Dragoon. I've had enough. I don't care if they think they are "protecting" me. I __**need**__ to know what's happening and not be wrapped up in lamb's wool to prevent me from breaking,' h_e retorted angrily_._

'_So just because_ _Hiro made a stupid comment, you are going to punish everyone because of this?_' the blue dragon asked cautiously.

'_Hiro is respected by the others, no matter how begrudgingly by Kai. If he asks them to do something, they will agree to his request.'_ Tyson replied, the tiredness creeping into his voice. _'It doesn't matter how much they might disagree – in the end, they'll believe that he'll know what's best. He's very good at convincing people like that._'

Just then, an irritated surge blasted quickly through Tyson's mind, making him flinched in shock. '_It wasn't me,'_ Dragoon stated quickly._ 'It was Drigger. He is not annoyed at you, he is angry with Hiro. You were right. Your brother did exactly what you thought he would do. All but two have agreed to abide by the request.' _

'_Kian is actually quite angry about it and has been arguing with Lee, Mariah, Kai and Max about it. Mia is backing him, which is causing a few family issues.' _Drigger's voice sliced through his mind with barely suppressed rage.

'_Oh…allies?'_ Tyson thought to himself tiredly.

'_Yes. Allies. Kian has told his bit beast ... that he will tell you everything that he learns about Ray's condition. Both of them will make sure to keep the others occupied so that they don't disturb you. Dranzer has informed me that Max and Kai are very reluctant to follow Hiro's decision and that the arguments that Mia and Kian put forth have made them more likely to ignore the demand.' _Drigger answered the question in Tyson's mind.

'_Enough now, Tyson. Rest.'_ Dragoon's voice said soothingly. The gentle rumble that resounded in his head, almost sounded like a purr. He closed his eyes and quickly sank into oblivion.

* * *

***ts***

* * *

**Two Days Later**

Kian ambled along in the hospital's garden, pushing Tyson around in a wheelchair.

"How are you feeling?" he enquired lazily, eyeing the path ahead.

"Sore," Tyson replied guardedly, watching the older blader's face out of the corner of his eye.

"I can understand that," Kian remarked causally. "But I was talking more emotionally, rather than physically."

"Fine," Tyson said tersely. He saw a flicker of surprise cross Kian's features before it quickly smoothed out.

The Chinese blader walked into the small courtyard and parked Tyson's chair so that he was facing the small fountain. He sat on the lip of the water feature and looked at the blunette with piercing eyes. An uncomfortable silence fell.

After two minutes, Tyson began to squirm. A fierce expression enveloped Kian's face. "Look, I am going to be blunt with you, Tyson. What you are going through is not easy. If I was in your shoes and it were Mariah lying there, I would be beside myself. However, holding everything in is NOT healthy. Miah has been 'stalking' your brother, so when he had been talking to your friends, she overheard what has been going on with you, health-wise. The doctor's are extremely concerned because what they believe should be a relatively quick recovery is taking a hell of a lot longer than it should."

Kian's brusque demeanour suddenly changed, as he said softly, "I _know_ the reason why you aren't getting better is because you are tearing yourself apart inside. You don't feel like you can trust anyone. Especially Hiro. You trust Ray though, right?"

Tyson looked warily at Kian before replying. "Of course," he snapped, irritated with the mistaken conjecture that he didn't.

"Then, when you see Ray – talk to _him_. It may sound foolish, but he is probably a lot more aware than people think. Talk to _him_ about what is bothering you. Your hopes and dreams. Your future – and what part you want him to play in it. You might be pleasantly surprised with the result," Kian said.

Tyson gave Kian and strange look and opened his mouth to answer back. A vague expression flitted across the blunette's face before he closed his mouth with a snap and nodded his agreement reluctantly.

"Now... let me fill you in with what has been happening while you have been stuck here." Kian began.

* * *

***ts***

* * *

Tyson had managed to convince his nurse to leave him with Ray for a couple of hours early the next morning. Gramps had later visited him the previous afternoon and had been very amused to see that he had already managed to charm all his nurses.

To decrease the risk of people overhearing him, he had begged his nurse for the chance to visit Ray earlier than usual. Tyson looked furtively at the door before clearing his throat self-consciously. Haltingly, he began to talk, looking anxiously down at the hand he clasped tightly in his own.

"I'm so sorry, Ray. None of this would have happened if it weren't for me." His voice broke a little on the last word. A lump formed in his throat. "You deserve someone so much better."

"Bullshit," a voice snapped from the doorway. Alarmed, Tyson's head snapped up, eyes wide with fear. Kai glared at him from the doorway, arms folded across his chest.

"W-w-what?" he stuttered, clutching Ray's hand close.

"I _said,_ Bullshit," Kai snapped again. Max's face peered around the older man and looked at him with a solemn expression. "You need to stop blaming yourself for what happened and **stop** pushing everyone away. So it happened. **DEAL WITH IT!** That jerk was going to stop at nothing to keep you for himself. He saw you as just some possession that he wanted and nothing was going to get in his way. If anyone of us had been in Ray's position, it would be us lying there. Hiro is angry enough that if the bastard had survived, it sure wouldn't have been for long. Then your brother would've been in jail and you would've still been beating yourself up about it."

His best friend nodded sadly. Max slipped around Kai and came over to Tyson, enveloping the bluenette in a fierce hug. "Kai's right, dude. Ray's _lucky_ to have you and you are lucky to have him."

"By the way – your brother is a complete jerk," Kai said, entering the hospital room and gingerly sitting on the bed.

The remark evaporated the melancholy look on Tyson's face and changed to a ferocious scowl. Max laughed nervously when he saw it. "Peace, Tyson," he said soothingly, placing a placating hand on the blunette's arm. "You know those two have never gotten along and Kai-' the blonde shot Kai a warning look- 'you should know by now that no matter how angry Tyson is at Hiro, it doesn't mean that he will not defend him."

Kai just grunted in response.

"How are you holding up, buddy? Don't worry about Ray, he will pull through. He has a lot to live for," Max said brightly.

"He's not getting better Maxie," Tyson answered quietly, tracing a line on the Chinese blader's hand.

"He's not getting any worse, either." Kai countered.

"Ty. The doctor said Ray should have died the first night he was here, because he lost so much blood. But he didn't; he's still here. I think he's fighting for something he thinks is worthwhile. So please try and be a little more positive. It's been nine days." Max chided gently. He perched on the arm of Tyson's chair and slung an arm around the bluenette's shoulders.

"What are your plans once the reunion's finished, Kai?" Max enquired with an entreating look. Tyson looked up tiredly.

"It's not finished?" Tyson interrupted with surprise.

"No. When the official close day came and past everyone was still anxious and waiting to hear whether Ray will pull through. The BBA moved all the international bladers into the new headquarters three days ago. Two of the buildings that hold sleeping quarters were finished a couple of weeks ago. It's just the main part of the temple that's still being renovated. The kitchen was finished five days ago so since they had passed inspection they were able to move everyone in." Max replied evenly.

"I'm staying here for at least two months – business, mixed with pleasure." Kai said shooting Max a sly look. The blonde blushed a little before continuing.

"What are you doing, Ty?" Max asked curiously.

"I'm going to learn how to run the dojo properly. I'm going to study at the local university at night," Tyson answered tiredly, resting his head on Max's arm.

"And Ray?" Kai asked with interest.

"I don't know. If – if he wanted to stay, Gramps is more than happy to have him live with us. Hiro is not happy about it but he'll have to deal with it," Tyson answered quietly.

"What happens if Ray wants to go back to the village Tyson?" Kai asked calmly. Max looked at the Russian blader, alarmed.

"I – I – I don't know. I want to go with him, but my family responsibilities lie here," Tyson said sadly. He tightened his hold on Ray's hand reflexively.

"Hiro's the first born. It's _his_ 'family responsibility,' not yours, Tyson," Kai said sharply.

"Hiro is following in Dad's footsteps; so technically, he _is_ doing the 'family responsibility," Tyson retorted, glaring fiercely at the older man.

"Enough!" Max said sharply. "Tyson and Ray can cross that bridge when they get to it."

Silence descended on the trio. "How about you, Maxie? What are you going to do?" Tyson asked quietly.

"…I've been offered a job at the BBA. I signed the contact last night. I start at the academy next month. They want me to help with the preparation for the grand opening next year," Max said shyly.

"Are you serious?" Kai and Tyson exclaimed in unison.

"Yep," Max replied with a cheeky grin.

"That's awesome Maxie!" Tyson said, cheering up a little.

"Why all the secrecy?" Kai asked with a small frown.

"Because it wasn't definite. I was approached about two months ago, and we only began negotiations last week. It's not been announced yet – so please, not a word," Max implored.

"Sure thing," Tyson said with a smile. Kai eyed the blonde before nodding in agreement.

"Tyson!" the cheery voice of his nurse sounded from the door. The trio looked up. "I'm sorry Tyson, but you have an appointment with Dr. Sirashi. Your friends are more than welcome to visit you later."

Max gave Tyson a quick hug. "I'll see you tomorrow, buddy. I've got to talk to Ian this afternoon. Think positive thoughts," he said with a quick smile.

"I'll have to see you tomorrow as well. I have a board meeting this afternoon," Kai said, regretfully. He clasped hands with Tyson before leaving with Max.

"You have such nice friends!" Nurse Hinata told Tyson as she wheeled him out of Ray's room.

"I do," Tyson replied, affirmatively. Dragoon's presence had disappeared, leaving him uncomfortably alone…

* * *

***ts***

* * *

Ray sat with his back against the tree's trunk. One leg, he held against his chest; chin propped on it. The other dangled down the side of the branch.

'_He seems reluctant,_' Ray said shortly, looking directly at Dragoon.

'_He's in emotional turmoil. He's terrified that you are going to die and leave him all alone. Or wake up and realise that you are better off without him,_' Dragoon snapped. His neck frill snapped up as she glared at him.

'_He's being ridiculous,'_ Ray retorted.

'_He's been through a few rotten relationships – with both friends and prospective mates. Two of them; Jack being one; have been extremely cruel to him when they would finally break it off. He believes that he is the problem, and that it will lead to the inevitable conclusion of him being alone,'_ She snarled back, eyes flashing dangerously.

Ray glared back at the blue dragon. '_How am I supposed to know these things?'_ he asked her sharply.

'_By asking the right questions,'_ Dragoon replied, snapping her frill up again.

'_Tyson…' _Ray began sitting up straight, indignantly.

'_She didn't mean Tyson, little brother,' _Drigger interrupted. The white tiger appeared on the branch above him. He peered down at his blader with a serious look.

'_What?_' he asked, anger turning to confusion.

'_We know how our bladers' are feeling; the problems that they have dealt with. We bitbeasts are there as partners and for some, friends. We do not interfere directly in our humans' loves, but we can and will give guidance when asked. You want to know more about Tyson. So ask the right questions,'_ Dragoon explained gently, lowering her frill.

'_Does this include battle information?'_ Ray asked, with narrowed eyes.

Drigger growled a laugh. '_No.'_

'_Why would you tell me personal information about Tyson?'_ Ray asked, with a hint of suspicion.

'_I would never break Tyson's confidence!'_ Dragoon snarled. Indignantly, she raised her head, snapping her frill a couple of times.

'_Easy, Dragoon,'_ Drigger tried to soothe the blue dragon. '_He didn't mean any offence.'_

She glared at Ray, before settling down again. '_When he says you deserve someone better, he means it. The amount of guilt and despair he is feeling, is quite debilitating. He's tearing himself up inside. His doctors, nurses, family and friends are all concerned. Kian managed to break down part of the emotional wall he has been building. Today, Max and Kai managed to coax him out a little more. This emotion inside, is like a poison that needs to be bled out. The only problem is he struggles to let anyone know what is going on inside his head. Too many bad situations mean he doesn't know who to trust. I can only do so much,' _Dragoon answered quietly.

'_Surely though, his family?'_ Ray asked with a frown.

'_His grandfather is ill, as you already know. His father is always travelling, and his brother is rarely there. Most of his __**true**__ friends are scattered all over your world; the ones that do live close by, are busy with their own lives. He tries to dwell on the positives when he does see them all. You know what he's like,'_ Dragoon replied.

Ray let silence descend, as he chewed through the implications. '_And if I did…die. What do you think would happen?'_ he asked, with morbid curiosity.

Dragoon's head snapped up, nostrils flaring wildly. Fear, guilt and despair washed over Ray in large waves. He clung to the branch, as gut wrenching nausea overwhelmed him. He gagged a couple of times, before the emotions and sickness suddenly cut off.

'_What was that?'_ Ray asked weakly, trying to regain his composure.

'_What Tyson has been living with, daily, since his grandfather's collapse,' _Dragoon stated after a minute. '_It's gotten worse since he found out you were injured. Before everything that has just happened, all that poison had stopped after you convinced him you were serious._'

'_He's been living with that daily and he hasn't killed himself?'_ Ray yelped. '_How has he not gone insane?'_

'_Because he's __**had**__ to live with it. Too many people rely on him – and he knows it. He relies on Dragoon to get him through each day,´ _Drigger answered quietly, looking down at his blader.

'_But we could have helped him!' _Ray started to argue.

'_How? You were in China. Kai was in Russia and Max; America. Hilary and Kenny were taken on a family holiday after exams; Daichi was still studying in school,'_ Dragoon responded. _'You are the only people he feels close enough with, to trust with certain issues. But it is __**not**__ something you want to discuss, except face to face.'_

Ray reluctantly nodded his understanding. _'Fair point. I need to think for awhile. Please, could you leave me in peace?'_

'_Of course, little brother,'_ Drigger said, before fading into nothing. Dragoon gave him a piercing look, before vanishing within the blink of an eye.

Ray rested his head back on his knee. '_Tyson…'_ he began to muse.

* * *

***ts***

* * *

Tyson sat there, his head resting on the bed, sleeping. A hand gently brushed the hair away from his face. Ray looked down into the face of the exhausted young man, a glint of mischief in his eyes. Slowly, he traced his finger down the blunette's face, sending small shivers through the prone form. A soft sigh escaped Tyson's lips and his eyes fluttered as he began to wake up.

"Tyson," Ray whispered quietly. Liquid brown eyes looked at him with slight confusion, as the sleepy blunette tried to wake up fully. "Hey there..."

When Tyson fully registered what was going on, he just stared with disbelief at the Chinese blader.

"Ray?" his asked voice cracking. "You're awake?"

"I am. How are you feeling?" Ray asked, gently stroking the younger man's hair.

"I-I-I'm fine. Is this a dream?" Tyson asked with a desperate note in his voice.

"No," Ray said with a small laugh. He watched in amusement, as the blunette relaxed and slowly drifted back to sleep.

"You're awake!" A voice interrupted his silent contemplation of his younger companion.

Ray looked up to see Kai standing in the doorframe of his room. "I am," he replied quietly.

"For how long?" Kai asked, quietly stepping into the room so as not to wake Tyson.

"Since early this morning...they poked and prodded me before finally leaving me to sleep. I didn't hear Ty come in. He's thoroughly exhausted," Ray replied shortly. He rested his hand possessively on Tyson's shoulder.

"The whole situation has had him stressed out to the max. I'm glad you're okay, for his sake as well as ours," Kai replied evenly, looking Ray straight in the eye. The protectiveness receded a little and the raven haired blader gave his old friend a smile.

"Hmmmph. So what's happened since I've been under?" Ray asked curiously.

"In a nut shell: Jack is dead; Seirya confiscated and confined; Hiro is being a dick; and Max has a gotten a good job," Kai said with a faint smile. "The BBA also moved all the people from the reunion into their new headquarters while they waited for news about you."

"Wow. So lots of things have been happening..." Ray replied. He resumed stroking Tyson's hair, almost possessively.

"When are they releasing you?" Kai asked, giving the Chinese blader a penetrating look.

"Tomorrow. They want to run a few tests to see that everything is going well. Apparently I have healed a lot better than they expected. My nurse said it was so touching to see what a dedicated friend Tyson is, and she hoped that they would be able to release him tomorrow as well," Ray said with a short laugh. "She believes that we can 'encourage' each other to get better."

Kai gave a derisive snort. "I wouldn't just go with 'encourage,' for you two," he smirked with a wink.

Ray gave him an evil smirk in reply. "Well…maybe just a little then. So…Max, huh? Getting a bit serious, is it?"

Kai glared at him. "None of your business, Kon."

"Actually, it kind of is. Max is Tyson's best friend. If Max is sad, it becomes a domino affect. Put it this way. He seems happy; and you _must_ be, if you're getting all defensive. The end result is that Tyson is happy," Ray said with another smirk.

Kai shifted slightly, which made Ray's smirk even wider.

"Ray!" Mariah squealed from the door. Kai pulled a quick face at Ray before dropping his face into its usual arrogant mask. Ray gave a small smile, as the rest of his team walked in.

* * *

***ts***

* * *

Tyson sat looking at the ceiling of his bedroom. He'd slept soundly for the first time, since his arrival at the hospital ten days prior. The doctor had been so pleased with his sudden recovery that he had agreed to release him that afternoon, under a strict appointment schedule, as well as lots of bed rest. Ray had been invited to stay with them for as long as he liked much to Tyson's delight. Gramps had talked to Tyson the previous day about rooming arrangements, much to his grandson's embarrassment, but reluctantly, he had agreed to his grandfather's request.

A steady stream of visitors had been coming to the dojo all day, to see Ray. Feeling a little overwhelmed and neglected, Tyson had retreated to his bedroom. With a sigh, he shifted his legs restlessly. Thanks to Max, (via Kai), he knew that the White Tigers were pressuring Ray to return home to the village when he was well enough, and to make sure Tyson came with him. It made him despair; knowing what was expected of him by his father and brother, and of what Ray might want to do.

Tyson was so lost in thought, he didn't hear his bedroom door slide open or the pad of feet on the floor. A sudden dip on the bed made him look up into concerned, golden eyes.

"Hey. Dragoon says you are working yourself up into a state. What's going on?" Ray asked, nudging him to move over slightly. Tyson rolled onto his side, facing away, suddenly ashamed.

"It's nothing, Ray," he answered evasively, looking hard at the window's frame. A hand pulled his face around to look into narrowed eyes.

"Worrying about what's going to happen next, are we?" Ray asked shrewdly.

"What? No!" Tyson replied quickly.

"Tyson; I've known you as a friend for a long time and I _know_ when you are trying to hide something from everyone. Yes, I know that Max told you about what my team are asking me to do. He told me this morning, after he visited you, because he was worried about how down you had become. So I'm also telling you what I told my team this morning - I _do not_ plan on returning to the village permanently."

"What?" Tyson asked, struggling up into a seated position. He looked into Ray's eyes with confusion. "But your life is there..."

"And you are here. You explained to me over two weeks ago what you planned to do with your life. Who am I, to ask you to stop?" Ray placed a hand over the blunette's mouth when he opened it to protest. "What I haven't told you is that I got asked more than six months ago to be an instructor at the new academy. I was in negotiations before I came to the reunion and they were put on hold when I went to hospital. Your grandfather and I were talking about my contract last night when he offered me the chance to live here with you. I signed the papers this morning. I'm not giving you up, Ty."

Tyson sat there, blinking stupidly, before launching himself at _his_ Ray. He kissed the Chinese blader thoroughly before pulling away shyly. Ray gave him a self-satisfied smirk.

The raven haired blader lay back, pulling the blunette with him, to rest his head on his shoulder. He gave Tyson a kiss on the temple as they began to contemplate the life they could build together.

* * *

**So. I honestly hope that you like this chapter. I have been agonising over it for days. Please review. It would like to very much know whether you want one last chapter. :)**

**The only thing that has helped me get through this are you, my readers. I wish you all the best.**

**Have a Merry Christmas and a wonderful New Year.**

**Lots of love**

**Storm. xoxoxo**


	20. Epilogue

**I dedicate this chapter to everyone who has read this story. Thank you for all the reviews. And big mention to Fletty for all the support. xox  
**

* * *

**Revelations – Epilogue**

Ray looked out the window of the Dojo's kitchen into the backyard at the celebrations going on. A small smile lit his face as he watched Tyson with their children. They had reached their 5th anniversary since they had 'hooked up,' as Tyson had said teasingly this morning. The blunette had insisted last year that if they were going to make their union official it would have to be on this day. Ray had good naturedly agreed to the request and so together they had planned a small celebration with friends and family.

It warmed Ray to see that all of their old blading friends had come to help them celebrate their union. The feeling brought back a flood of memories. The second day after his release from hospital, he had been driven up to the Academy with Tyson. On the way, Ian had explained, that while both Tyson and Ray had been in hospital, the reunion had been put on hold. Everyone at the reunion hadn't wanted to celebrate the last night without them. Ray had been surprised and humbled by the support that they had been given, both during the rescue effort and after.

The fuss and attention they both received when they had arrived had made Ray realise what great people he had in his life. He and Tyson had spent most of the night thanking people for what they had done to help them. It had been one of the best nights of his life and one that he would cherish for years to come. He had made sure to keep in contact with everyone and meet up at least once a year. The majority of them had decided they would come to visit them, as Gramps loved the extra company, much to Tyson's profound embarrassment and everyone else's amusement.

The following twelve months had been a long and hard recovery for Ray and a big test of their new relationship. While it had taken awhile to fully recover, it had been completely worth it. Throughout it, Tyson had been his rock – coaxing him when he was sulky and sick of his weakness, holding him when he wept with anger and frustration, and encouraged him when he was down, reminding him of the small victories he had so-far achieved and how far he had come. After six months, he had finally been allowed to take on light duties at the Beyblade Academy, as a mentor to all the International students. It had been a rewarding experience and one he had enjoyed thoroughly.

After the doctors had pronounced him fit to take on the rigorous demands of his intended role as the head of the Training and Development section at the Academy, a whole new change had occurred in the home dynamic. Tyson had expressed a desire to have children which had taken Ray by complete surprise. It was not one they had discussed and so the statement had left him completely shocked. When Tyson had gone for a long weekend to see his brother, Ray had flown home and discussed it with his best friend. It was Miah whom had recommended surrogacy as a way that they could both have children of their own.

Upon returning home, they discussed it at length and finally agreed to give surrogacy a try. Twelve months later, their eldest had been born – a little boy named Kaelin. Fast forward three years and they now had a very active three-year-old, as well as eighteen month old twins – a boy named Makoto and a little girl called Chiyo. Ray watched from the window as Tyson herded their children over to the little play area, laughing at something Hilary said to him.

A hand suddenly clapped Ray on the shoulder, making him jump a mile in the air. He spun around to look into the amused face of Kai. In his arms, a squirming blonde little munchkin held his arms out at Ray, his blue eyes looking at him imploringly for a hug. With a smile, he took the little boy from his father's arms.

"He looks so much like Max, it's scary," Ray said to Kai, ruffling the two-and-a-half-year-old's hair, eliciting a round of loud giggles.

"He _acts_ so much like Max, it's scary," Kai said with a retort. Ray suppressed a laugh at the exasperated look on the older man's face.

"Well, if it any consolation, your Nadeah looks just like you," Ray replied smoothly. Kai briefly allowed a small smile to flit across his features as he thought of his youngest child.

"Uncle Ray," Dell said, patting his face gently with a hand to get his attention. "Look!"

Ray looked down at the young boy, who proudly held out his other hand. In his fist he held a brand new beyblade. "Look! Pretty," he said with a big smile.

"It's very nice, Dell," Ray said seriously.

"Down now! Please." Dell asked, squirming a little. Once again, Ray ruffled the blonde's hair before placing him on the ground. With a quick hug to his father's legs, the boy scampered out of the kitchen, leaving them in peace.

"I hear you two have another child on the way," Kai said with an amused smirk. "Three isn't enough?"

"Ty wanted four; who am I to disagree?" Ray replied with a shrug. "Coffee?"

"Long black, please," Kai replied. "How are you coping with having Hiro living here fulltime?"

Ray started the coffee preparations taking his time to answer the question. "He still plays the protective big brother, but Tyson and Keiko get along like a house on fire, and the kids are overjoyed that they have new playmates. Hiro and I – well we've come a long way – and we tend to keep any ill feeling to each other outside the dojo, but then, we pretty much lead separate lives anyway. Once his youngest hits their first birthday, he's thinking of going out on a dig so any tension will disappear. How are things going with Biovolt?"

"Tala and I have cleared out most of my grandfather's cronies with redundancies. The ones that are left have now been put on notice. We've both brought in people who we met through university; those who we know are going to be good for the company. Tala is the Managing Director of the Russian office, while Bryan and Spencer are his back up. They're also part of the reason why the few remaining idiots there are toeing the line. I've now moved the head office closer to home, so I can be based with Max and the kids. And Hilary has been a godsend," Kai said with a large smirk. "Nothing seems to get past her, which is great, as it means I don't have to deal with a lot of the day-to-day idiocies that occur. I think she's now even more of an expert at patience since she had Aiko."

Ray laughed. "I can picture it well. Max is well loved by the students especially the younger ones."

"How are things going with you?" Kai asked watching lazily as Ray poured the water into the cups.

"Great." Ray said passing Kai his coffee. He picked up his own coffee and then took a sip savouring the taste of well brewed coffee.

"Where's mine?" a gravelly voice asked from the doorway. A wide smile of Lee's face let him know that it was meant only as a joke.

"You want one?" Ray asked with a welcoming smile.

"Nah. Don't need to sober down yet." Lee replied holding up the champagne glass in his hand. "Kai."

"Lee." Kai said with a smirk. "It was a nice ceremony, Ray."

"You can thank Hilary for that. She organised everything for it which was great for us. I can understand why she is so valuable to your company," Ray said with a smile. "How she managed to get Lee and Kian's outfits made and tailored to fit them within such a short time span is beyond me. Her outfits for you, Kenny and Max were really great. She did an amazing job. "

"Whose idea was it for traditional costumes?" Lee asked with curiosity plucking at the sleeve of his outfit.

"It was Keiko's idea. When she married Hiro they did the traditional Shinto ceremony complete with kimonos. He was really taken with the idea and she set him on a plan for a big celebration for our first anniversary. Since we couldn't officially be married in Japan and you two and Max were the only ones at the actual wedding, Tyson really wanted to have a ceremony to celebrate our first wedding anniversary and invite all our friends and family." Ray replied, wrapping his hands around his coffee mug.

Kai's mouth quirked a little with amusement. "You two seem to be going from strength to strength. How you have coped with those two little terrors amazes me."

Lee sniggered before flashing Ray an innocent smile when he was given a pointed look. "I'm sorry Ray, I have to agree with Kai on this one. They have an abundance of energy as well as a knack for getting into all sorts of mischief; your visit to see us four months ago. Need I say more?"

Ray tried hard not to laugh. "I have no idea what you are talking about..." he demurred, focussing his attention on his coffee. Both Lee and Kai laughed in response.

"I can't believe how much things have changed in 5 years. You and Max are engaged with two kids and living in Beycity. Hilary and Kenny have a little girl. Lee, you and Miah have two little ones. Mariah and Kian have four. The Demolition boys are running one of the world's most renowned global companies. It's hard to believe that not long ago we were teenagers whose only responsibilities were being a good role model and trying to be the best bladers, " Ray stated thoughtfully.

"And I wouldn't change this for anything." Lee replied taking a sip from his glass. Kai gave a small smile at the comment while Ray nodded in agreement.

An angry shriek from the backyard made them all look out the window. A miniature version of Lee was tormenting one of his younger cousins. The little girl was refusing to let him get the better of her; kicking and punching the older boy while she tried to get back her beloved stuffed toy. "I better go sort that out before it turns into all out warfare." Lee said with a resigned sigh. He sculled the remainder of his glass before setting it down and leaving to sort out his errant child.

Kai waited until the Chinese blader was out of earshot. "How is Tyson?" he asked seriously, looking Ray dead in the eye.

Ray took his time answering as he remembered the ordeal that had unfolded not long after the arrival of little Kaelin.

* * *

Four months after Kaelin had been born, Tyson was completely exhausted from looking after a colicky baby and working a physically demanding job and had begun to lose weight. Depression had also reared its ugly head and the bluenette had done everything possible to hide the growing problem from family and friends.

The 23 year old had started having nightmares and ended up sleeping in the baby's room, to prevent waking Ray as well as being on hand to calm Kaelin so he didn't wake the household. The lack of sleep began to take a physical toll on his health and the weight loss began to increase. Ray had begun to suspect something was up when Tyson's behaviour began to change. His over exuberance in public and the secretive actions in private raised his concerns.

Not long after Kaelin had turned 5 months old Ray had come home early one day from work. After checking the training room for Tyson and not being able to find the blunette he had walked into the dojo. After checking the living area, kitchen and then Kaelin's room and not finding his son or partner Ray had begun to panic slightly.

Before tearing the house apart looking for the pair he decided to check the bedroom he shared with Tyson. Kaelin's muffled cry turned his attention to the wardrobe. Opening the door he saw Tyson curled up in the corner, shaking badly. Their son was held protectively in the blunette's arms. Chocolate brown eyes gazed at him, widened with fear. Ray had known then and there that something was drastically wrong.

Less than a day later they had a diagnosis - PTSD. Ray had been completely shocked until he had spoken with the psychologist. A violent break in down the road, she believed, had triggered memories of the kidnapping and subsequent abuse he had suffered. All the emotions that Tyson had pushed away and not dealt with had become a toxic poison that needed to be bled out.

Ray had taken emergency leave to care for him and their son. It had taken a couple of intensive months of counselling to be able to get the blunette back to a better state of mind. The result was an improvement in his health.

* * *

"He's great. We were all concerned with the birth of the twins that it might cause a relapse but he's coped really well. He only goes to counselling once a month and he is doing meditation and working through his karate levels." Ray said with a hint of pride.

Kai nodded to himself. "That's good to hear. I was a bit surprised that he had come out of everything so well but put it down to you being well. If only…"

"We can kick ourselves all we like. It could have happened anytime according to Dr. Itou." Ray replied.

"Daaaddy! Daaaaaaddddy!" a little black haired boy bounced his way into the kitchen. "Uncle Kai!"

Kai tried hard not to laugh. Ray placed his mug on the counter before scooping up his eldest son.

"Kaelin!" Tyson's voice echoed down the hall.

"He's in here, Ty," Ray raised his voice.

"Naa-ny, please." Golden eyes looked into his eyes beseechingly. With a smile he reached into the fruit bowl and grabbed a banana.

Tyson wandered into the kitchen with a child in each hand. "I wondered where you two had sneaked off to. Everyone's waiting to cut the cake," he said with smile.

"Naa-na. Ta." Makoto reached up for the banana Ray held in his hand. Two sets of chocolate brown eyes stared at the fruit intently.

"Wait a minute you two," Tyson said lightly. Dropping the twin's hands he grabbed two bananas from the bowl. After peeling the skin back on each banana he gave his youngest children what they wanted.

"Thanks Da-ddy." Chiyo said. Makoto echoed his older sister.

"Come on you two." Kai began to shepherd the twins out the door. Kaelin wiggled his way out of his father's grasp and followed his beloved Uncle Kai out the door, banana in hand.

"5 years." Ray said snagging Tyson around the waist and pulling the blunette closer.

"I know, hard to believe," Tyson said, resting his head on Ray's shoulder.

"We've been through a lot in such a short time. You got kidnapped, I was attacked by your psycho ex, a colicky child…if we can handle all that then we can handle anything," he answered, kissing Tyson on the forehead.

Tyson looked up into golden eyes. "We are a pretty good team."

A smile quirked on Ray's face. "That we are."

Tyson hooked his arms behind Ray's neck and pulled the Chinese blader into a kiss. Ray pushed Tyson against the counter deepening the kiss.

"Tyson! Ray!" Hiro's voice echoed down the hallway. "Everyone is waiting!"

With a sigh they separated. Ray slung his arm around Tyson's waist. "To the next 70 years."

"To the next 70 years." Tyson replied nestling against Ray as they walked out to rejoin the party.

* * *

**My apologies for not updating sooner; these past 7 months have been pretty full on. **

**Thank you so much for all the support and reviews.  
**

**Lots of love**

**Storm. xoxoxo**


End file.
